Frozen Heart, Broken Body
by le.etoile
Summary: He'd give up everything just to make things okay for her. To stop her tears, to mend her frozen heart, Edward embarks on a excursion to help the woman he loves most in her time of need. He'll be the one to set her heart free. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: "Hey author, why'd you come up with such a gruesome story topic to write about?" Well, depending on your opinion, I dreamt about it. Yes, with Edward and Winry in it. Now some of you are probably horrified about what I've dreamt about, or others are curious and delighted that I could think up a whole knew story based on only a few minutes of a dream. Only, the plot followed the similar series (not really), Bitter Virgin. At least in my dream. So now my real-life dream is to write a new story so depressing, that I'm crying when I write it myself… Then when I reread it again later.

So enjoy, cry, laugh (not likely), and hope for a happy ending, in the story of Frozen Heart, Broken Body.

_Chapter One_

Edward's POV

I sighed and looked down at my arm. It was broken again. Mashed up good, all nicely wrapped in a sling. Great.

I ran my working hand through my hair, thinking about possible consequences of my actions. I had gotten into a fight again, and now I'm paying the price, also quite literally.

Colonel decided to keep Alphonse in Central while I went to Risembool. He also ordered me to stay there for a week. What am I going to do for a week?! I get to see Winry, for sure, which is always a good thing, but nothing much really happens. I sighed again and I dug into my pocket and pulled out a little velvet box.

I'm always causing Winry grief and worry; I hate to see her cry. I opened the box, and inside was a necklace with a heart shaped carved stone, with light blue embedded with silver, and a silver chain. I blushed; closing and shoving it back into my pocket.

"Maybe this will spare me her wrench too…" I mumbled to myself.

The train whistle blew, and a conductor's voice suddenly rang out throughout the whole place.

"Next stop, Risembool! I repeat, next stop Risembool! Please gather your things and be prepared to leave the train as soon as it stops." I looked out the window and saw the familiar train stop once again. Once it was at a complete halt, I picked up my suitcase with my working hand, and made my way towards the exit.

Normally it's not too busy at the station, but many people were leaving to get off. Had Risembool gotten more populated since we left last? I stepped onto the usual last step, onto the concrete foundation.

"I'm back," I said out loud to the outdoor conductor.

"It's nice to see you again sir," he spoke happily.

"Good to see you too. How have things been here? How's Winry?" I asked him, smiled, trying to be in a better mood. His cheerful face suddenly turned to a sullen one.

"I don't think it's quite my place to say, sir." I shifted my weight and lifted my eyebrows.

"To say what?" A woman came up to the conductor to ask him a question. He turned to her, replying. Apparently he knew it would be a while, so he looked back at me with dangerous eyes.

"Good day Edward. Be sure to give Miss Rockbell my best regards, would you?" I nodded, and he turned back to the lady.

I made my way from the foundation onto the worn down dirt road.

"What was that about? I wonder what happened?" I saw familiar farms, and familiar faces.

I saw Nellie off to the side, feeding livestock.

"Hey Nellie, what's up!" I yelled out. I'd wave to her, but my arms were… Full or broken.

She turned around, yelling back, "Hey Ed! How are you?" I smiled at her. "I'm… Fine, broken, but fine. You?" She smiled sweetly;

"I'm fine as well." She blushed slightly. "Where's Al?…"

"Oh, he's back in Central for now. Colo- I mean, my boss wanted him to stay there." Her smiled turned into a frown. "But, I'll tell him you said hi though."

Her face lit up once more. "Thanks." I could tell Nellie's liked Al for a long time, though it's not my place anything. Like I'd want to play cupid anyway.

"So have you seen Winry lately? Talked about girly things?" Again, she suddenly had a frown.

"Uh, yes Edward, I've seen her. I actually stayed at her house for a few nights while you were away." I nodded.

"Cool… Well, thanks Nellie, I'll talk to you later." I picked up my suitcase again and started to walk.

"WAIT!" She yelled to me. Turning back around, I had a puzzled face, and went back to her fence.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Edward…" She paused, her face grim. "Well… Things aren't what they used to be… Winry will be different, so don't, well, get mad at her, or startle her… Please."

She started to sound like she was begging me to do this. I'm gone for a little while, and this much changes? I looked at Nellie seriously.

"Thanks Nellie. I'll take good care of her." She nodded, still looking stern.

I turned around and continued down the bleak road. I said hi to a few other people, and before I knew it, I was at the familiar yellow house. Somehow, it wasn't as vibrant as it used to be. I shrugged it off, and I walked up the steps, hearing creaks and cracks.

I was about to knock on the door, when I heard Den barking from the opposite side of the door. I knocked anyway.

"Winry? It's Ed. Can you open up the door?" I knocked a third time, and the door opened on it's own. I looked through the crack of the door.

"I'm coming in…," I said in a normal tone. Den peaked his head around the door, and looked at me sadly. He barked, then whimpered.

I put my suitcase down on to the side, and squatted down to pet Den.

"Hey buddy, what's up? Where's Winry or Pinako?" Den released his head from my grasp, and walked to the other room.

I took my coat off and put it over my suitcase. Of course I made sure to take out the box, and put it into my pants pocket. I followed Den's path to the other room, only to find Winry working silently and slowing at her worktable. I didn't say anything at first. I just looked at her.

It had been so long since I'd last seen her; I really wanted to see her face.

She was wearing her normal tank top and work pants, but her shoulders looked awfully pale. I wonder if this was her or the lighting.

Den sat down next to her chair, and whimpered again. She looked at him, and smiled half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" She spoke softly, but had a slight edge to her voice. She put her hand on his head, petting him slowly.

I took another step towards her. You could faintly hear the pressure of the wood being stepped on, but apparently Winry could hear it more.

She quickly stiffened up, and turned back to her worktable.

She reached out for something, but I couldn't see what it was.

I heard a sniffle and suddenly she stood up with a wrench in her hands. She was about to swing it at me, until she realized who it was.

She dropped it, with her eyes full of tears. Winry fell to the floor.

I rushed over to her side, "Winry? Are you alright? I'm sorry to scare you like that." I soothed her quietly.

She sobbed, and grabbed onto my shirt. She stayed like that for a while, crying quietly.

I put my arm on her back, which she jumped to my movement. It was my human arm too, so she shouldn't have had any reason to be jumpy about it. It wasn't cold or anything of the sorts.

"I'm sorry I didn't call Win… I kinda broke my arm. Sorry…" I whispered to her, trying to talk calmly.

She didn't say anything, only moved closer to me, taking her arms, which were on my chest, and pulled me into a hug. She wasn't crying anymore, but now only had slight hyperventilation.

"Edward… Please stay… Don't go…" She said staggeringly.

"I can only stay for a week. I'm sorry, is that enough time?" Again, she said nothing.

She calmed down, and took one final sniff. She backed away, and took my sling off.

"L-let's see the damage." She rubbed her eyes. I paused before saying anything.

"Aren't you mad?" She shook her head.

"No… I'm not, these things happen…" We were both sitting on the floor, I was cross-legged and she was sitting on her legs, looking at my arm.

A sunbeam crawled across the floor, and eventually lit up the room more.

While Winry was looking at my arm, I looked at her. It wasn't just the lighting.

She really was pale and actually really thin looking. I could slightly see her ribs, and her fingers looked bony as she used her hands to estimate the damage.

"Where's Al?" She stuttered, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, he's in Central. Colonel wanted him to stay in town so he couldn't get in any trouble. Plus it's less for train tickets." I explained.

"Hm…" was her only response. It was awkwardly silent again.

"Where's Aunt Pinako?" She stopped working, and stood up, going to her worktable.

"…She's dead, Edward. She passed away last year…"

I suddenly felt a great pain in my heart. Now Winry's lost all her blood relatives. Maybe this was what was causing her to look like this. I looked at the floor.

She sighed. "It's fine Ed… She was getting older anyway… I'll be right back." And she left the room.

I pulled out the necklace, looking at it. My mind went back to what Nellie had to say,

_Things aren't what they used to be… Winry will be different, so don't, well, get mad at her, or startle her… Please._

_End of Chapter 1_

Read and Review Please!! Or at least read! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two is up. I hope you enjoy it.

One note though, just because I had a reviewer who asked this: Pinako's been dead for a year and Ed didn't know? I find that hard to believe. So if it's been a whole year since that, how old are the characters right now?

To clear it up, when I was writing the chapter, I said, "last year", and I didn't mean it in the context as, it's been a year since she's died. I meant it as, "Oh, it's the 2009 year. She died last year, in the 2008 year." I planned for this to happen close to the earlier part of the year. Another thing, not so much for clarification, but to let you all know, I am making the characters the following ages:

Edward Elric: 18

Winry Rockbell: 18

Alphonse Elric: 17 (though he might not show up in the story)

Sorry for the blabbering, I just wanted this to get cleared up. Enjoy the next chapter!

_Chapter 2_

_Winry's POV_

"…She's dead Edward. She passed away last year…" That familiar feeling of pain and depressed swung over me again. I tried to hold back the tears, now was not the time to get emotional. Edward needs to get his arm fixed, and I'm sure he wants to get back to Central as soon as possible, even if he did say he was going to stay a week.

I turned to look at him on the floor and sighed. "It's fine Ed… She was getting older anyway… I'll be right back." He snapped out of his thoughts, and looked back up at me. He nodded, and I proceeded out of the room. I heard Den whimpering again. A tear slowly fell down my face. Den only barks every once and a while, because he usually whimpers now. He's started whimpering on that horrible day, the one I can usually never bear to remember…

_Flashback_

_I heard a faint voice. "It'll be alright Winry, just hold on." My face was wet, and I was hurting like hell. I managed to open my eyes slightly, to see where I was. _

_"Mrs. Rockbell!!" The voice yelled out. Nellie was carrying me to the house. It was raining, with plenty of thunder accompanying it. _

_"Nellie…" I sobbed. I couldn't tell if the reason my face was wet was because I was crying or because it was raining. It was probably both. My hair clung to my face, getting stuck in my eyes. "Nellie…" I whispered again._

_ She looked down at me, "Winry, it'll be alright, just wait." She used her other hand and tried to get my wet bangs out of my face. She was clinging to my side, and my arm was thrown around her shoulders. I closed my eyes again._

_ The pain was too much. I cried, "It hurts…" I moaned. "Mrs. Rockbell!! Pinako!" Nellie yelled once more. I heard a door slam open, and then a scream. Grandma's voice rang out into the night. "Winry!" I didn't open my eyes again, but there was suddenly the pressure of a new person, trying to support me._

_ I couldn't remember what happened after that, but the next time I opened my eyes, I was back in the house, lying on the couch. Den had trotted over to where I was, and whimpering. He put his head down next to mine, still upset. _

_"Winry, what happened?" Pinako spoke quietly, but frightened, putting a wet washcloth on my forehead. Nellie was sitting by me too, but she was looking at the floor._

_ I couldn't say it._

_ I didn't want to. _

_Just thinking about it all over again caused me to start crying again. I had to though. I would probably would go insane if I kept it a secret. _

_Maybe I can tell at least one person. I pulled my aching arms and put my hands on my eyes, sobbing. _

_I stuttered, "I-I wa-was…"_

_End Flashback_

I shuddered. "I can't think about it… Not while Edward's here. I have to stay calm." I whispered to myself. I wondered how long I could really last until I cracked.

I grabbed a few other tools and took a deep breath before making my way back into the room.

"Okay Ed, sit down on the chair. I'm going to take out your arm." I spoke, trying to sound somewhat normal. He whipped his head around, his face all red.

"U-uh, yeah, sure." He stuttered, shoving something into his pocket. He stood up and walked to the chair, only, he stopped, right before sitting down. "Almost forgot…" He mumbled. He started to undo his buttons on his shirt, and continued to undress his upper half until he had nothing left. While he was doing this, I turned to my worktable sharply.

'It's Edward, it's Ed… He won't hurt me.' I started shaking. Maybe this "try to be calm" thing wouldn't work very well… At least not all week long.

I picked up my tools, and brought them to the chair, where he was currently sitting in. Den had followed me and stayed by my side, whimpering once more. I fumbled with my tools to get his arm off.

"Are you okay Winry?" He asked smoothly. His voice sounded too nice… Someone as dirty as myself shouldn't be treated to something like this. Especially after…

I shook my head, and spoke loudly, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seemed so upset a few minutes ago. I get worried about you, you know."

I faked a laugh, "Haha, the great Fullmetal Alchemist worries for once, that's great!" He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. "I just missed you was all. No need to get your boxers in a bundle."

"I didn't miss you…" He mumbled off to the side. I yanked his arm out of the port, which caused him to be shaken a bit.

"Short idiot."

"Automail freak."

I sighed heavily, "I've already had your new arm upgrade for a while. Did you want it now?" He looked at me with curious eyes. "This is what happens when one has so much time on their hands. Do you want it or not?" I shuffled to my worktable again, reaching for the arm.

"Uh, yes, please…" He replied.

"And you think you can handle the pain, Midget Man?" I joked.

"I'm NOT short!!" He furiously yelled.

"Sure you aren't…" I mumbled. I put the arm in the socket, and prepared to connect the nerves. "Ready?" I asked him. I don't try to just suddenly connect them. I'd only do that when I'm really pissed off by him.

"Yeah." He spoke forcefully. And with that, I connected his nerves, and he grunted in pain. I made the necessary adjustments, even though Ed was in pain. He gritted his teeth, and moaned a bit.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. The voice that came out of my mouth didn't sound like me. It sounded too normal, which is something I'm completely far from. He nodded, groaning once more.

"I'm good." I made the last inspection, to make sure everything was working all right. "I'm done, Ed." I spoke solemnly, picking up my materials. He stood up, and started to swing his arm around.

"Guh, it still hurts… But it feels really good. A lot lighter." His voice is sounding happier. At least it didn't sound annoyed with pain… or me.

"That's good," I mumbled, trying to look the other way. Ed was putting his shirt back on, and I could feel my face heating up. I closed my eyes slowly.

'I can't stand this… I've loved Ed forever, but I can't let him near me… I can't let him know what's happened.' I knew my thoughts were grim. I opened my eyes fiercely. 'I won't let him know.' I sighed heavily, and spoke softly, "ever…"

I heard him speak behind me, "did you say something Win?"

I turned around, with a fake smile on my face, "Nope. Are you hungry Ed?" I wiped my hands off with a nearby rag. "I can make us some lunch… Do you want to eat?" He nodded his head, in reply, as he fixed his top button. "What would you like?"

"Anything's fine… Thanks." He smiled his signature grin.

"Anything it is!" I exclaimed, feigning this new mood. I proceeded to leave to room, when something grabbed my arm. I was startled, but not as much as when he first got here.

Oh boy, my face was turning red again; I could just feel it. I turned around to see a red-faced Edward as well.

"Y-yes Ed?" I asked him. My heart was about to leap out of my chest, though I couldn't tell if it was because of love or fear. Maybe it was both.

"Um, I-I just wanted to say… Thanks again… And you know I'm here for you if you ever need to talk. Even if I'm in Central, I'll rush here."

He was holding my hand now. It was his Automail arm, and surprisingly, the coldness of seemed to be a relief to my body. I sighed with happiness and closed my eyes. Maybe this was real happiness… I wouldn't know, I haven't felt such a thing for a long time. "Edward…" I whispered.

"A-also, I wanted to give you this." I opened my eyes again, and he held a small blue, velvet box in his opposite hand. "Just as another thanks… It means a lot to me, everything you do." He stuttered with his last statement.

"Y-You… Mean a lot to me…"

That was it, I felt my face turn intensely hot, and unknowingly, I yanked my hand out of his. "Ah, um… Thank you Ed…" I took the box out of his hand and opened it slowly.

Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was a stone that was mixed with colors of blue and silver, carved in the shape of a heart. It was all held together by a thin, silver chain. It mesmerized me; I had never seen anything so pretty.

"Edward… Thank you, but I'm fi-"

He cut me off my sentence. He was getting closer to me, and I didn't know what to do. I froze, closing my eyes again, and brought my shoulders close to me. I had no idea what he was going to do to me until he ran his hand through my hair, sighing.

He kissed my forehead slowly, leaving his hand on my head. After that, he made a pretty immediate "escape" to the upstairs, where his usual room was. All I did was drop to the floor, with my hand held up to my forehead. I looked at the necklace again, and started to cry.

Only, these weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of happiness. "Thank you I whispered," I clutched the box, my heart still racing. "Thank you…"

Ed's POV

"Sure Ed, kiss her on the forehead. What I great thing to do!" I mumbled fiercely to myself. "And what a way to scare the crap outta her too, god I'm such an idiot!" I brought my cold Auto-mail arm to my face, in desperate efforts to cool it down. My face hurt more than my arm did now. It felt like it was on fire.

I stumbled up the stairs. "At least she liked the necklace…" I whispered, "I think…" I made my way to the door that led to the room I usually stayed in.

Nothing had really changed much in here. I opened the shades to a bright sunny sky. The sky always seemed so blue in Risembool. I have to admit it was one of the things I missed the most here, after leaving to become a State Alchemist. I took another glance around the room. Boy, it looked awfully dusty. I guess it has been a while since we've been here.

I opened up the top drawer of the dresser, only to suddenly that I left my suitcase by the door. "Crap…" I muttered, "I guess I can't put my clothes away quite yet." Still, with the drawer open, I peaked in there, to see if anything had been left in there. I noticed a tattered notebook. It was covered in dust also, but not as much as the room, which meant it was used more recently than the room was.

I shook the book off, trying to free it of unnecessary dust, only to have a picture fly out. It landed gracefully on the floor. After I set the notebook down on top of the dresser, I bent down to look at the picture. "Who's this?" I looked at it carefully.

It was a photo of a girl in what it seemed to be a hospital bed, with bandaging all over herself, and quite a bit of gauze and bandaging wrap over her left eye.

You could also see dark purple and black spots on her body, where there was no bandaging. Her face just seemed to scream as if it were filled with sorrow. "Who would take a picture of a girl this beaten up?" I flipped it to the opposite side. Reading it, my eyes went wide.

"Winry Rockbell, East Hospital. Day One of recovery."

A/N: Question for all of you: Is the story going too fast? Please let me know of your opinion. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3. Enjoy

_Chapter 3 _

_Ed's POV_

I kept starting at the photo. This was Winry? It looked nothing like her! I continually kept flipping it from the front, to the back, etc.

"There's no way this can be Winry…" I mumbled to myself. I stood back up, and removed the notebook off of the top of the dresser. I shoved the picture in my pocket temporarily, so I had an extra hand to look through the book. It actually looked pretty thick. I plopped myself down onto the bed and opened it up to the first page. It only had a few sentences.

I promised myself I wouldn't talk about it anymore, but I can't handle the pressure. This is my only way to release myself from this fearful thoughts and dreams. Maybe I can escape from this nightmare… Winry

'Nightmare? What is she talking about?' The writing looked authentic, meaning I was pretty sure it was Winry's. Her handwriting has been the same for years. The page also had what looked like tear marks left all over the page, all dried up. I flipped to the next page. It had a date and lots of writing.

_1-13_

_…Nellie's been staying for a few days… I feel like I can't trust anyone… Not even the people who are close to me… Granny gave this to me as a birthday present last year, but I've never used it before… Maybe I can prevent myself from going even further into the depths of hell with this… If I write more, I can make sure I don't keep it all bottled up inside… Because I know I'll surely break otherwise… I feel so cold… Everything just hurts… I wish Ed were here to comfort me, but not to see me like this…_

I heard a voice that snapped me out of my reading.

"Ed?" Winry knocked at the door. I slammed the book closed and shoved it under the pillow.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered.

"Lunch is ready. Wash up and come to the kitchen." And I heard her footsteps gradually fade out. I sighed fiercely. 'Man, that was close,' I thought sourly.

I made sure I put the notebook back into the drawer, in the exact place I found it. I kept the photo though. I wanted to ask Winry about it, just because it bothered me so much.

I did a quick wash of my hands in the bathroom, and went down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where Winry was already eating. It looked like she made a really good lunch. There was a multitude of sandwiches and fresh-cut fruit.

"Wow… This looks really good, thanks." I spoke, amazed. She just nodded, and nibbled on her sandwich. I dug in and ate quite quickly.

"So, um, Winry. I was gonna put my clothes away upstairs, just because I'm staying for a while, and I found something." Her eyes snapped up, no longer focusing on the sandwich.

"You're not leaving now?" She seemed to change the subject.

"Huh? No, I told you, I'm staying a week."

"But your Automail is all done." I chewed and swallowed.

"Yeah, well, I haven't had a vacation for a while. I know I always complain about how bored I am, but I've been swamped lately, a break will actually be nice."

Her voice wavered, "Oh… Okay…"

"Anyway," I continued, "I found something, and I just need you to verify it." I pulled the tattered picture out of my pocket and handed it to her. She didn't move at all, and just stared at it.

"What's your question?" She spoke low.

"Um… Is that you? It says so on the back, but I can't imagine that you'd look that terrible." She slammed her fist on the table, causing me to jump slightly.

"Ed, you need to quit prying around my house. And your suitcase was downstairs the whole time, so don't give me any of this "I was putting my clothes away" shit, you idiot shorty."

I fumed, "Why can't you just answer an honest question, moron? I just wanted to know the answer, and you blow up in my face? Is this you or not?!" Her gaze turned to ice.

"And what if it was?… If it were me, how'd you react? Last time I checked, you don't seem to care all that much Ed."

"How do I seem like I don't care?" I raised my voice back at her.

"Because you never come home!" She yelled at me, tears starting to roll down her face. "You didn't come home at all, not even when you were needed here the most." She sobbed.

"Wait… When Pinako died?" I asked her quietly. She didn't respond. Instead, she shoved her plate away from her.

"I'm done, I have Automail to work on."

"You haven't even finished your lunch, stupid."

"I'm not hungry." She yelled out from the other room. I grabbed her plate and hurried after her. "Winry, dammit, you need to eat." After catching up to her, I grabbed her arm with my opposite hand.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, slapping me in the face. Her angry face turned to a horrified one. "Ed… I didn't mean it, I'm sor-" I cut her off.

"No, I think you did." I let go of her arm, and it dropped to her side. "I'm going for a walk." I mumbled, sliding the plate onto her worktable. I left out the door, with Den following behind me, whimpering.

I put my cold Automail hand on the cheek she slapped me with. "God, she doesn't need to freak out. What's with her anyway?" I spoke to myself. I looked at Den, and he barked loudly. I had a feeling that it was his way of saying, "Quit messing with Winry!"

I sighed and walked down the road. "What am I going to do? If she's going to be like this all week, I'd rather not stay here. Though the Colonel would most likely be pissed off if I left here early…" I talked to myself. I scratched my head in confusion. 'I think I'd rather stay here… Colonel's wrath can be mightier than Winry's…' I sighed again, and ended up walking down to the river.

I plopped myself down onto the green grass, and Den did the same. I lifted up my head and watched birds fly over us.

"This is pissing me off… What the hell am I supposed to do?" I mumbled angrily. I felt the pressure of Den's head lying down on my stomach. I looked down at him and pet his head. "What's Winry's deal, Den?" His head stayed in the same place, but his eyes glanced over to mine. They looked sad.

I fell back onto the grass and just laid there, watching the sky. "I wish Winry would trust me a little bit more," I yawned to myself, and ended up drifting off to sleep.

_Winry's POV_

The door slammed shut after Ed left. I just dropped to the floor, clutching the hand I slapped him with. My eyes started to water. "Ed, you idiot…" I sobbed. How could I expect him to care? Even before that happened, I always thought he cared for me. He's changed…

Or maybe it's me that has changed. I'm definitely not the same as I was, and I don't think I could ever go back to the way I was.

I am in so much pain. I clasped my chest and cried. My heart hurts so much, and it's hard to breathe. I can't handle being alone, but I refuse to let anyone near me. I really am damned.

Before that happened, I used to imagine what life would be like for me as I got older. I figured I'd have enough courage to confess to Ed at one point or another, and I knew everything was going to be great.

I'm so selfish.

And because of it, I've suffered from wrath of that man… And I'm still suffering from it. I'm going to hell, and I can't drag anyone else down with me.

I wiped my eyes, still sniffling. "I-I can't handle it anymore…" I stood up abruptly, and hustled up the stairs.

I made my way to the bathroom, and slammed the door open. I started hyperventilating, and began crawling to the bathtub. Turning the knobs, the water started gracefully pouring out of the spout.

At least water can look good when making an entrance.

I clutched Edward's necklace in my hand and sobbed. "I'm sorry Ed… It just hurts too much…" I turned off the water and closed the door and locked it. I wiped my eyes, and proceeded to the bathtub.

I got into the tub, with all my clothes, and submerged into the water, with no intention of coming back up.

A/N: Ahahahaha, intense cliffhanger! I really did want to write more, just because there wasn't that many words in this chapter, compared to others, but I just HAD to end it like this… End the chapter I mean, not the story. XD Please review! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for making it a lot less words than usual. I've been extremely tired, and typing out these chapters for hours on end put a strain on my eyes. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as short as it was. I do appreciate the nice reviews, they are what keep me writing each chapter.

**Also, if you could take the time to take the poll I have on my profile. It is a poll on how you, the readers, would like the ending. As of right now, I can't think of a super good ending, so maybe if I get some feedback on what YOU want to read, that could help a lot.**

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

Edward's POV (Later that evening)

I snapped up into the chilly air. It took me a few minutes to adjust to my surroundings. It was darker, and the only light that could be seen was the reflection of the moon onto the water of the river. Den was still snoozing away on my lap.

I pet his head and spoke quietly, "Damn, I fell asleep." He lifted his head slowly and looked up at me. "Should we go back Den?" He looked at me confused.

"I mean, I'm not really that pissed off anymore, and Winry probably isn't either." He just whimpered. "Really, why am I talking to a dog?" I muttered to myself standing up, and Den did the same. I took one last look at the river, and turned around and began my walk back, into the darkness.

It didn't take too long to get to Winry's house. I opened the door slowly and silently, peeking my head in. "Winry, Den and I are home…" I spoke quietly.

All the lights were left on in the living room. I questioned this, because usually chews me out for not turning off lights when I'm done in the room. She says it saves energy and money.

"Winry?" I called out. Den trotted up the stairs by himself, and I started too look in the kitchen. No one in the kitchen either, with all the lights on. 'Where the hell could she have gone?' I thought sourly. I come back with the feeling that I'm going to apologize, at least just for bugging her about eating the rest of her sandwich, and she's not around.

The table was still full of crumbs and plates left from lunch, untouched.

Den started barking from upstairs. I turned around and made my way out of the kitchen.

Walking up the stairs, the barking had gotten more frantic and excessive. Maybe I should walk a little faster. I turned around the corner by the stairs, and Den was barking very loud by the bathroom door. A faint light was shining from the bottom.

"Winry?" I questioned through the door. No response. I knocked a few times, and Den was still barking, now louder than ever. "Winry?" I spoke a little louder. Again, no response. "Are you alright?" I yelled through the door. No reply.

Den started pawing at the door now, with a hysteric howl. "Winry!" I tried to throw myself against the door, but no avail. I clapped my hands together and put them on the door. An extremely bright blue light shone for a few seconds, then disappeared.

I looked around the dim bathroom. The tub was filled with water, and an arm was hanging over the side, clutching something in the hand. It was Winry's arm.

I ran over to the tub, "WINRY!" I yelled. I pulled her out of the bathtub, and laid her limp body on my lap. "Winry, wake up." I slapped her face gently a few times. She didn't wake up.

She was sickeningly pale. Her wet clothes clung to her body, and all her features were suddenly easily distinguished. Not only was she deathly pale, but her bones were clearly visible… Like she's hasn't eaten for a long time.

I snapped out of my thoughts, out of my wandering eyes of her dying body. "Dammit Winry, why'd you have to go and do something stupid like this?" I put her head on the ground slowly, and sat back from her a bit. "Shit… What was that bastard colonel saying during those rescuing exercises?" My mind rushed fervently. What was it he did… CPR! I think…

"Lay her down, check. Um…" I stumbled. "Oh! I have to put pressure on her chest." I could feel my face sub-consciously heating up. "On her lungs, right." And I proceed to do so.

"Okay… Um… Check her breathing and hmm…" I thought quickly. I can't afford to take any little breaks. She was dying, if she wasn't already dead.

Dead… What a horrifying word to think about Winry. I just can't imagine it ever happening.

"Uh, and perform mouth-to-mouth. I think." My face was still red. I put my ear close to her mouth. No breathing. I tilted her head back and put my lips on hers, putting oxygen into her lungs.

I proceed to do the same thing over and over again, until I heard a small gasp. I looked down at her and her eyes were squished together. She was coughing hysterically, with water spouting up with every exhale. "Winry…" I stroked her face, shaping her still wet bangs off to the side.

"Dammit Winry… Don't scare me like that…" I paused. I couldn't tell if she was awake or still unconscious, but I wanted to say this anyway. "I don't know if I could live without you. Please don't go away."

_Winry's POV_

When I woke up, my eyelids were extremely heavy and my head hurt like hell. I didn't even bother to try sitting up. From what I could see, everything looked really dark. I think it might be late at night… I think I was lying on my bed too.

Then I remembered.

My last memory was trying to drown myself in the bathroom. What had happened? I wouldn't be lying here if I died… "Shit…" My voice growled in a raspy voice.

"Winry?" I faint voice spoke out. It oddly soothed the nagging tension that was currently residing in my brain.

"Mmmm…" I mumbled. I wish I could hear the voice again. It made me feel like I was whole again.

"Hey, Win, are you awake?" The velvety voice rang out.

"Barely…" My ugly voice replied. "Who is this?" I mumbled.

"Ed…" The tone in his voice was full of love. Or maybe I am just imagining things. "H-how are you feeling?" I heard Den whimper, but I wasn't sure where he was.

"I'm in a lot of pain," I chuckled half-heartedly. "What happened?" I barely whispered.

"Well, I found you in the bathroom, submersed in a bathtub full of water." His voice got firm. Right, I knew about that part. It was going all perfectly… I could feel myself being cleansed by the light when I died, but now I feel twice as dirty.

"Ah… I see…" I mumbled. Ed sighed heavily.

"Winry, I have a good idea of why you did what you did. I'm going to ask you about it, but not right now, because you're in no condition to do anything. I want an answer though. I'm not leaving here without one," he spoke, his voice full of both concern and anger.

"How long have I been out?" I grumbled, my eyelids getting heavier by the second.

"About 2 days." He spoke fiercely. "Don't change the subject."

"You can go back to Central like you were originally going to. I'll be fine." I lied. I hate doing it, but I feel like I can't help but do it.

"I don't believe you." Uh oh. I was getting exhausted again.

"Edward…" I slurred, "Why'd you save me? What if you regret saving me, after I tell you?" I shifted my pained body onto my side, with my eyes closed.

"I won't regret it, you're important to me. An important friend." Crap. Just a good friend to him… What a great way to send an already depressed girl into a downward spiral of pain. Well, not like he knew about that anyway.

"I…" He continued.

But I fell asleep. I never did know what he said until much, much later.

"_I… love you."_

* * *

A/N: With Ed's first day of being there, and her "sleeping" for two days, Ed's been in Risembool for 3 days out of the week. Think of it as, he arrived on Sunday, and she woke up around Tuesday evening. Blah, hopefully that was helpful?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Boy, I'm really whipping out these chapters, aren't I(kinda)? Also, I used, "Hit with shoe" thing that Orange_Singer said in a review, just to make it a bit amusing, haha.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Ed's POV_

"I… Love you…" I muttered, as I could feel my face heating up immensely. It was silent. "Winry?"

I stood up, and peered over her frail body, since she was facing the other way, away from me.

She was asleep.

"Seriously Winry?!" I whispered furiously. "I try to confess to you straight out, and you fall asleep!" I sighed heavily. I should hit her with a shoe. Instead of hitting her, I left. After finding Winry trying to kill herself, I had planned on calling the colonel and asking for more time to stay here. It was pretty obvious that she won't be safe by herself.

I went to the phone, and picked up the receiver. It took a few minutes, but I managed to connect up with the colonel's office.

"Fullmetal, I'd never expect you to call me at all. Maybe you want to go on a date?" Roy joked around. "Sorry, but I don't swing that way."

"You bastard, that's not why I called you. I need more time in Risembool." I grumbled, fiddling with my Automail hand.

"Why? You know you have a serious mission coming up, that you NEED to be here for." He started to get angry.

"I can't go. Winry's having some issues, and I can't leave her alone," I responded in an infuriated tone.

"What kind of problems?" Crap. He was curious now. I didn't want the entire military getting involved with this. With her current mental state, she'd probably freak out with such a huge investigation, all because of that colonel bastard.

"Um, I think it's some depression stuff… I don't know anything else." I stuttered back.

"If it's only that, you can come back in 4 days, like planned." He said. I could tell he was smirking over the phone. He just loves having control over me. Damn Dog of the Military…

"I'm not going back until I find out what's wrong with Winry." I stood my ground. I was definitely not going down without a fight.

"Fine. Then you can give up your State Alchemist position." He paused. "You know this is an important mission."

"You bastard."

"That's no way to talk to a superior," he spoke matter-of-factly.

"I don't care."

He paused. "Ed, you get 3 more days to stay in Risembool, and when you get back, I demand a full explanation from you, about everything that happened."

I didn't say anything at first, then I quietly muttered a "Thanks…"

"Would you like to talk to Alphonse? He just walked in." My eyebrows rose. Al was helping the colonel with stuff? That just seems so stupid.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I responded. It was a few minutes, but eventually I heard my little brother's voice over the line.

"Hey brother! How's Risembool?" He sounded happy. Should I tell him the truth, or should I lie to him?

I decided the latter was the worst option.

"Hey Al… Uh, Winry's a lot different from when we last saw her." I spoke truthfully. I just can't lie to Al.

"How?" His voice changing a bit.

"She seems… Um… More depressed? She's been crying a lot since I got here. And not to mention, she's super pale and frail." I paused. "I don't think she's been eating much."

He got concerned immediately. "Why do you think she's like that?"

"Well, I think it was because Pinako… She died a while ago." I paused once again. "But I don't think that's the only reason. At least not the main one."

"Really? That's so sad, I wish she had told us! So what are you going to do now?" He sounded really sad.

"I'm going to stay a little bit longer. I need to watch over her, to make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous again." I told him. "I'll probably be gone an additional 3 days or so-"

He stopped me, "Wait, wait… Dangerous again?! What happened in the first place?"

I gulped. I hated to say this to even myself, and now I had to say it to my little brother.

"Alphonse… Winry tried to kill herself a few days ago." I sighed heavily. "She's such an idiot."

"Are you serious?!" He yelled so loud, I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Yeah, but you can't say anything about it. I told the colonel I'd report everything once I get back to Central. Also, is he knew, he'd have a lot of agents come out and try to 'help'."

Al paused before speaking, "Brother, do you think I should be there too?"

"Um, I think it's best to have the least amount of people here as possible, no matter how close they are. She's rejecting me totally, and not letting me help at all." I sounded terribly rude. "Sorry Al."

"It's fine… Just tell Winry she has a lot of people that love her, okay? I know she'll be happy to hear that."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure, I'll tell her that."

"Oh, sorry brother, but the colonel needs my help, so I've got to go." He spoke quickly.

"Okay, bye. I'll call you with any new information I get, okay?" I replied, trying to smile. Did it always hurt this much to smile?

"Bye." And the line went dead. I put the phone back on the stand. "Guh, this sucks. I hate being involved in so much drama." I sighed. I looked at the clock. 'Damn, it's late… I should get some sleep' I thought sullenly as I scratched my head. I suppose anyone would be tired at 10, when they've been watching over someone like a hawk. I was just surprised that the colonel and Al were still in Central headquarters.

I stumbled back up the stairs and when into Winry's room. After her little event, I knew I'd have to keep my eyes on her for a little while.

She's such an idiot.

Does she that I'm not reliable enough as a friend, to listen to her troubles? Or maybe she doesn't want to tell me because she thinks it'd be a burden to her, since Al and I still need our bodies back.

All this thinking was giving me a headache, and I was tired as hell from watching her so much, making sure her vitals were good, yadda, yadda, yadda.

I sat down back on the chair I was sitting in previously. It wasn't very comfortable, but it kept my head on a level where I could see her easily. It was only a few minutes until I drifted off into a deep slumber.

_Next Day, Mid-morning_

The sun peeked in from the shades. My eyes automatically squinted from the blinding light. I was never a morning person.

It took me a few minutes to start to function properly. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, as sleeping on a chair didn't do me any good. I yawned and looked at Winry to see if she was awake or not.

She was sitting up, silently, with her eyes looking forward, at the wall. The way the light came in, shining on her body, making her frighteningly pale and thin body, look dangerously beautiful. It was almost as if her skin was glowing. I would have probably ended up staring at her for a long time, but she whipped her head at me.

"Good morning Ed," she spoke in monotone. I snapped out of my daze and felt my face heat up. I tried to respond without stuttering, as much as I could, but it kind of failed.

"H-hey… G-good morning. How are you feeling?" I cleared my throat. She slowly turned her head back to look at the wall.

"Better." She spoke softly.

"I'm glad to hear that you're better…" I responded, feeling happier. Then I mentally punched myself for this. I was pissed off at her, because I came home to find her almost dead, and she doesn't tell me why. I shouldn't be happy. I tried to say something else. "Um, so if you're feeling better, I think it'd be best to tell me why you did it." I changed my tone into an angrier one.

"I want to hear your thoughts," She replied in the same volume as before.

"Well, at first I thought it was because of Pinako, but now I think it's something else. Something happened to you Winry, but you're refusing to let anyone in!" My voice was getting louder. She just had a straight face, with unwavering eyes. "Also, this makes me really mad, because it makes me think that you don't trust me at all." She looked at me again, her eyes changing to a sadder tone.

"I trust you, don't worry about that, idiot…" She pulled her covers up to her face. "I just don't want you to be affiliated with someone so tainted and impure."

"What does that mean?" I tried to ask her, with a more concerned tone.

She looked at the wall once more and began to speak, "It was a little before Christmas, I went to Central to visit you and Al." She chuckled. "I just wanted to see you guys once, since it's been so long." She closed her eyes, and stayed silent for a while.

"Central really is a foul place. You always make it seem to be glorious, but underneath it's shiny exterior lies a darkness that worse than hell itself." At this time, she looked up at me, with fiery eyes. "I'm never going again. I'd rather die than think about that place again."

I just stared at her. This scared me a little (and it takes a lot to scare me), but this wasn't the Winry I know. The doctor that came in yesterday said her mind being a little warped, due to lack of oxygen to her brain for a long time. Okay, so he didn't say warped, but from what I was hearing now, that's the word I'm using.

"Winry…" I just called her name quietly. I was going to put my hand on hers, as a comfort thing, but she yanked it away before I had the chance.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was full of both anger and pain, at the same time. It sounded more distressed than anything.

"You're hungry. I'm making you food," I muttered to her. I could tell she didn't want to be affiliated with me right now. She didn't say anything until I was just about to close the door, I barely heard her whisper.

"You should have just let me die…"

I closed the door, angered with what I just heard. I slammed my fist against the wall, gritting my teeth.

"Dammit Winry, tell me what's wrong!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I had no idea what to write, so I was kinda stuck. We'll just see how this goes.

* * *

Chapter 6

Ed's POV

I pulled my hand away from the wall I just punched. 'Damn, this is getting irritating.' I put my back against the wall, sighing. "What do I do now?…"

I took a deep breath and was about to leave to go downstairs, when I heard noises. I went back to Winry's door and knocked. "Hey Win, what's going on in there?" No response.

I opened her door without asking, and she was on her veranda, standing very close to the railing. "Winry? Get back in here, you're in no condition to move."

I hustled toward her, avoiding stepping on her things cluttered all over the floor.

She started leaning over the railing a bit, and as I got closer to her, I heard crying.

"Winry!" I yelled, lunging towards her. I couldn't forgive myself if I just watched her fall like that. I ended up tackling her to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" She yelled back in between her sobs. I got off of her, except I held onto her hand.

"You were going to jump of the ledge!" I growled furiously at her. "Thank God I didn't go downstairs."

She spoke softly; "I wouldn't do that…" She lied, wiping her tears.

"I don't believe that." I mumbled, standing up, still with her hand in mine. She moaned.

"Owwww, let go." I looked down at her, as she was still sitting on the ground. She clutched her shoulder tightly. I sat back down.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"You happened you dumbass!" She complained. "You shouldn't tackle women you know." Shit. What have I done? I already knew Winry was in a fragile state, but I totally forgot and practically just broke her like she was made of glass. I pulled her hand away from her shoulder, as hesitant as she was to remove it. She still had tears rolling down her cheeks.

I must have seriously hurt her when I "saved" her from her second suicide attempt. She's probably going to get a nasty bruise there… Another to add to her previous collection. She continued to avert my gaze, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry…" I tried to speak in a gentle tone. I could feel my face heating up. "I'm sorry." I said again, running my hand through her hair. She put her hand back on her shoulder, tensing up in the process. She squinted her eyes closed, appearing to try 'bear' what I was going to do to her.

Why did she keep doing that anyway?

"Please don't cry…" I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sorry." She looked up at me slowly, tears still falling. I wiped them away with my thumb, my face heating up even more.

"You're as red as a tomato, Ed." She chuckled a bit. For a quick moment, her cheeks were a light rosy color. Normally she's a pale white. This was a good sign to me.

"Shut up." I grumbled and stood up quickly. I put a hand out, with a motion for her to grab it. She hesitated at first, her hand shaking slightly, but eventually, she took hold of it and hoisted herself up.

Her cheeks were a pale color again, and she spoke quietly. "Thanks Ed…" And quickly walked indoors, letting go of my hand almost instantaneously.

"Your welcome…" I muttered, following her into the house.

Winry's POV

I grabbed my shoulder from where Ed had fallen on me. It hurt, but it wasn't a nagging, throbbing pain. It was kind of unusually nice, actually… Warm too…

I sighed, as my face got hot. I can't believe Ed actually has the capability to make one's heart melt. Usually he acts like a jerk.

I wasn't planning on jumping over the ledge. I needed fresh air, because I'd been in that stuffy room for over 48 hours. I guess Ed doesn't exactly trust me after my first stunt.

I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and went to the bathroom. I was going to go in and change, but Ed grabbed my arm before I was able to do anything. He had very serious look on his face.

I furrowed my eyebrows and held up the clothes. "Shower? I haven't cleaned up in a few days…" He let go of my arm hesitantly, with his face turning slightly pink.

"I-I'll be downstairs then." I just nodded at him and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I sighed heavily. I really am messed up. I have no idea what to do from here. I started undressing, and as I was doing it, I noticed some of my bruises were fading away. The only one I really had was the one from Ed. It was kind of pink, but turning a bit yellow, like normal bruises. I shed all of my clothes and stepped into the steaming water.

The water ran down my body and through my hair. It felt so cleansing. I felt like I could actually be somewhat less impure and dirty.

"Maybe I'll be okay…" I spoke silently, it was as if I just worded it with my lips.

Lips…

Edward has kissed me on the forehead more in the last week than he's probably done in his lifetime. I blushed. And since when does he even kiss me anyway? There's no way he would want to kiss me, of all people. I touched my lips gently.

How wonderful it would be to love Edward, and he would share the same feelings… That is, if he could still stand me after finding out, if I ever told him.

A knock from the door broke me from my weird thoughts. "Y-yes?" I heard the hinges of the door squeak, and a voice broke out.

"Hey Winry, did you still want… to… eat…" Oh no, it was Edward. He must have thought I was done in here and opened the door. I'm usually not one to have long showers anyway, so this was different for me. Thank God the shower curtain was closed.

"Uh, yeah… I'll be out in a second." I tried so desperately to keep the stuttering under control, as well as the fear of breaking out into tears. My face got extremely hot. No one had gotten this close to me without any clothes on since…

I squinted my eyes together and a few tears rolled out. I heard the door click shut, and I opened my eyes slowly. "Ed won't hurt me… Ed won't hurt me…" I murmured. Then I looked at my arm again, and shed another tear.

I turned off the water and stepped out onto the cold tile. As I grabbed the towel from the counter, I sobbed silently. I didn't know what to do. I promised I'd never tell Ed, but I love Ed so much, and don't want him to leave.

I dried myself off, including the tears, and dressed myself. I had grabbed a black long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of shorts. I put them on and went to the mirror. My face looked horrible, so swollen. 'I'm so ugly,' I thought sourly. On the countertop, there was a hairbrush, a toothbrush, a plastic cup and a pair of scissors. I started to grab for the hairbrush to attempt to plow through my knotted hair. My hands wavered over the scissors. I picked it up slowly.

"So it's impossible for me to have what I want? Happiness?" I spoke softly as pushed the edge of the scissors to my left wrist. There was a sharp pain in my arm momentarily, but I soon felt warm liquid dripping down my arm, and it was as if all of my pain was just pouring out. I sighed lightly. This was such a great, light feeling. I wonder why I didn't do it before…

A few minutes had passed and I started to feel a bit woozy. I looked into the sink and most of the basin was dark red. I grabbed some gauze and a cotton wrap from the nearby cupboard and put it on my arm, trying to keep my balance at the same time. Putting the wrap around my arm, I heard a knock again at the door.

"Winry, food is ready… What's going on in there?" Ed's voice bellowed. I quickly pulled down my sleeve and grabbed the plastic cup and filled it with water. I used it to wash down the blood that was currently residing in my sink.

"Um, everything's fine… I was just going, um, cut my hair." What a lame excuse. I guess it was better than nothing though. I managed to clean up the sink and wipe off the scissors quick enough before Edward spoke again.

"I'm coming in…" He opened the door slightly and paused. "You are dressed, right?" He stuttered.

"Uh, yeah." I mumbled back. He opened the door all the way and looked around briskly. "I'll cut your hair for you." He was immediately at my side, with a disturbed look on his face.

"Sure…" He motioned for me to sit down on the floor. I sat down and he kneeled behind me. I shuddered.

"You cold?" He asked me, concerned.

I replied hesitantly, lying again. "Yeah…" He grabbed the scissors from the countertop that I had just used moments before. I pulled my sleeve down a bit more in hope to hide the bandage wrap even more.

"How short do you want it?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice. I motioned that I wanted it just below my chin. "Really? It took you forever to grow your hair out though…" He asked in the same tone. I just nodded, staying silent.

I closed my eyes and all I heard were snips and snaps of the scissors. It was about ten or fifteen minutes later when he told me he was done. I shook my head off, trying to get rid of any excess hair. I proceeded to stand up and look into the mirror. My hair was really short now, but it looked better.

With my pale skin and new haircut, I looked a lot different. More different from what I looked like when that happened…

I shook my head again, and faked a smile. "Thanks Ed, it looks great." It was true that I had a lighter feeling since I cut my wrists, but I still didn't feel better about anything. He was standing behind me, with deep, sunken eyes. I turned around to look at him. "Everything alright Ed?"

He looked at me, as if I betrayed him.

My eyes went big. He grabbed my shoulders fiercely, making me jump up in surprise.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Winry?!" He glared at me, shaking me. Tears started forming in my eyes again. His eyes were glazed over. I could have sworn I heard a crack, and my eyes drooped. That was the final breaking point for my heart. I felt totally numb at this point.

"I didn't think it would matter that much to you." I lied so nonchalantly.

"Not matter to me!??" He yelled, "How can it not matter that my best friend got raped!!" I dropped to the floor, and he did the same. I didn't care anymore. I'm going to hell, and no matter what I do, I can't be saved.

I felt absolutely nothing.

"I just didn't want to tell you."

"Why, Winry, WHY?" He grabbed my face to make me look at him directly. I just removed his hand slowly and placed it on the floor, looking down as well.

"Because I loved you too much."

* * *

A/N: This is a bad chapter, I know. But if my theory is correct, I should spit out a good chapter after a bad one, so be prepared for a good one?

Sorry for multiple things. Here is the list:

1) The quickness of this chapter.

2) For such a late chapter.

3) For not explaining specific questions.

I promise I will explain how Ed found out in the next chapter, in his POV. From here on out, the remainder of Ed's time in Risembool (which is approx. 5 days or so) will be about him trying to understand and get Winry to trust/love/etc. him again, yadda yadda yadda, all that good stuff. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Ed's POV_

"Shower?" She mumbled, holding up her clothes. "I haven't cleaned up in a few days." I let go of Winry's arm slowly, nodding in the process. Unfortunately for me, my face was quickly turning red.

"I-I'll be downstairs then…" I murmured to her, and she went into the bathroom, closing the door slowly behind her.

Two things nagged at my mind.

The first was that she was going to be alone in the bathroom again, which she could try to attempt suicide again. I didn't like that at all.

The second thing was that she was going to take a shower… God, I have such a perverted mind… Yeah, I think anyone could figure out the rest on what I'm thinking about.

I waited a few moments in the hall, still pink, waiting for the sound of water running. Just to make sure she was actually doing what I thought she was. Soon after, I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. I've never actually attempted to make a decent meal, but I was determined to try. I started taking things out of the fridge and cupboard.

Then I realized what if Winry's not even hungry? I would waste so much food if she wasn't going to eat it…

She needs to eat more anyway. I suppose I should ask her though. Winry's probably out of the shower by now. She's pretty infamous for her quick clean-ups.

I climbed the flight of stairs again, and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I knocked on the door a few times, and eventually heard a small, "Yes?" Coming from the other side. I swung the door open, starting to speak.

"Hey Winry, did you still want… to… eat…" I stuttered.

Crap, she WASN'T done taking a shower. I hadn't bothered to listen for the running water before I went in.

The way the light shone in the room made Winry's silhouette perfectly visible from the other side of the curtain. I saw the shadow of her legs, curves, round…

I felt something warm running down from my nose. I touched my upper lip lightly, and soon discovered that I was having a nosebleed.

Shit… Way to be perverted, Edward Elric. Especially for your best friend… She has grown up a lot since we were kids…

I quickly averted my eyes to the floor, and plugged my currently bleeding nose. She started speaking quietly, "Uh, yeah… I'll be out in a second."

I just nodded in response, even though she couldn't see it in the first place. Using the floor tiles as guidance back out the door, I made my way back out, and closed the door swiftly.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, still plugging my bloody nose. "Winry…" I murmured her name to myself. I heard the phone ring from downstairs and went to go get it. I managed to find a rag lying on the floor as I made my way to the ringing telephone, so I used it to soak up the blood.

I picked the receiver up, sounding very nasal-y and stuttering a bit, "H-Hello, Rockbell Residence?"

A woman's voice chimed on the other end. "Hello, this is the Central Police Department with a message for Winry Rockbell. May I speak to her?" Central Police department? What do they want, and why are they calling Winry?

"She's… Busy at the moment," I told the lady, bringing the image of Winry's silhouette back into my mind. "Can I take a message?" I continued to plug my nose.

"Do you know Ms. Rockbell personally? I can't leave a message as important as this with a stranger." She spoke in monotone over the phone.

"I'm her childhood friend, Edward Elric." I spouted over the phone. How can such a person think that I would be a stranger?

"Yes, well then. If you could please tell Ms. Rockbell that we believe we've got some leads on the perpetrator and that someone from the Central government would like to talk to her again."

"Leads for what? What perpetrator?" My tone changed from normal, to concern.

"According to these records, it appears Ms. Rockbell has been assaulted and raped in Central a few months ago."

Oh my God…

Raped?

…

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say anyway.

"Now if you could please pass on the message to her, and tell her to call this office, that would be most appreciated. Good-bye." I nodded into the phone, and just stood there.

Not moving.

Not saying anything.

Just repeating those words over and over again in my head. I heard a click on the phone, and the line went dead. I dropped the rag onto the floor, and slowly put the receiver back down on the stand.

What have I done?…

Winry was raped… And yet I did all those things to her… I made her uncomfortable.

I made her suffer.

I dropped down to the floor, and put my head in my hands. "Why didn't she tell me!?" My voice tensed quietly, "God, how can I fix what I've done?"

I vaguely heard the water from the bathroom stop running, and I pulled myself up using the table that had the telephone on it. I had no idea how to react to this. I felt so angry, but sad, yet confused. I wanted to get to the bottom of this, but I also didn't.

I slowly climbed the stairs that suddenly seemed so different, even though they were the same as ever. I stumbled down the hall once again, with my head filled with a million different thoughts.

I got to the bathroom door and knocked a few times.

"Winry… The food is ready," I barely managed to choke out the fat lie. The food really wasn't ready. "What's going on in there?"

"Um, everything's fine… I was just going, um, cut my hair." Her small voice squeaked from the other side.

"I'm coming in…" I opened the door slowly, then stopped suddenly. No matter what my mood or what I'm thinking, I really should start asking before coming in. "You are dressed, right?" I stuttered, still having her image fresh in my mind.

"Um, yeah." She spoke quietly again. I opened the door all the way and scanned the room to find Winry.

She was standing by the sink, wearing a baggy black shirt and shorts. Her hair was still knotted up from drying it, and there were small, crystal like droplets of water rolling down her face. She looked so… I could feel my face heat up a bit, but then I remembered what I can here for. I walked briskly to her, and stood next her. I tried my best to not touch her at all. I didn't want her to hurt more than she already was.

Why couldn't I see the signs?

"I'll cut your hair." I told her in a tone that I thought sounded acceptable.

"Sure…" She replied nonchalantly.

I grabbed the brush and scissors and motioned for her to sit on the floor. She sat down and I kneeled right behind her. She shuddered fiercely. Crap, I shouldn't be so close to her.

"You cold?" I lied again.

She paused for a moment before she responded, "Yeah…" I put the brush on her hair slowly, trying not the startle that much… Or not even at all. I brushed her long hair slowly, until it was untangled. I spoke again, "How short do you want it?" It felt so difficult to get the words out. I felt like everything I was doing, was hurting her. Even just being in this house.

She motioned that she wanted it just below her chin. "Really?" I paused. "It's taken you forever to grow it out though." She just shrugged, and I started cutting. Eat chunk of hair I was cutting, I was worried I was doing something like cutting into her very own soul. I knew it was impossible, but I just didn't want to hurt her.

It took me about ten minutes or so until I was done. It was nothing special; I just cut her hair. She stood up and went to the mirror, reviewing the "finished product", so to speak.

She turned and smiled at me. "Thanks Ed, it looks great." I just looked at her.

I didn't want to harm her, but I had to ask.

It was now or never.

"Everything alright Ed?" She tilted her head, looking back at me, still smiling. I didn't say anything. I just stared at her, trying to make the decision whether to ask or not.

Suddenly, her eyes got as big, like she knew what was coming.

I was going to ask her.

I grabbed her shoulders, in which she jumped in response to my action. Damn, she's going to hate me later for this.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Winry?!" I glared at her. I wanted an answer. Could I just not be trusted? Or did she have another reason for hiding it? Now it was tears that were rolling down her face, along with other leftover droplets from her still slightly wet hair. I stared at her for a few moments, and as quickly as it came, her wet, sad eyes were suddenly drooped. She looked soulless, almost. Her eyes were now focused on the ground.

"I didn't think it would matter that much to you." She spoke in monotone.

"Not matter to me!??" I yelled, "How can it not matter that my best friend got raped!!" She dropped to the floor, and since I was still holding onto her arms, I fell with her.

"I just didn't want to tell you…" She spoke softly. I used a hand to hold her face, to make her look at me.

"Why, Winry, WHY?" She used her hand to remove it and her eyes averted back to the ground.

She whispered, "Because I loved you too much…"

* * *

**A/N: Wow! 7 Chapters!! Time goes by so quickly…**

**Good chapter? Or bad? I know there aren't as many words in here as usual, but it started to sound kinda stuffy in here, so I didn't want to write too much and leave people with the same reaction: "What just happened here? There was too much info." So the time period was the same as Winry experienced in the previous chapter.**

**I've done some Raped!Winry fanart(NOT GRAPHIC) stuff, just portraying different moments in the story, that I might post later, if people are interested… because you guys so care about what I draw. XD**

**Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon. I talked to friends about various ideas for the story, and I've got some good, GOOD stuff to use, that will definitely put a twist on things later. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Ed's POV_

"Because I loved you too much…" Winry whispered.

I gulped, starting to feel my face heat up intensely. My hand that was still on her shoulder, just dropped back to my side.

Winry loved me? This was definitely something new to me, but I quickly brushed that thought from my head and returned to focus on her. She's the thing that I needed to pay attention to. The thing I want to pay attention to.

I swallowed again, and then began to speak, "I-if you loved me, wouldn't that mean you trust me? That you can talk to me about anything?" She just continued to look at the floor, not saying a word. She seemed to just want to sit in silence. This ended up leaving me with my thoughts and Winry with hers.

I was still trying to absorb what had just happened. Winry got raped, and I wanted to find the bastard who dared to even lay a hand on Winry. That just made me so insanely pissed off. I couldn't even be here for her… Damn… I want to kill the person that hurt Winry so much.

No wonder she gets upset when we don't call or write. But why wouldn't anyone tell me about it though? My mind flashed back to the picture that had fallen out of her notebook. If that really was Winry, then the way she was hurt…

My chest started to hurt, and I began to have the feeling that I experience frequently. I want to cry, but I know I won't, and I refuse to as well. I don't know who or what I would cry for anyway. There was just so much confusion; it made me even more upset.

"Remember when I told you that I didn't want you to be affiliated with someone so dirty earlier?" She mumbled hoarsely. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. She had kept her body close, and hugged her knees.

She still stared at the floor with those soulless eyes… I just had a nagging feeling to pull her close, telling her that it's all okay… But it's just not that easy. Not easy for both of us, for different reasons.

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered, trying to clear my voice. I sat up straighter and sort of scooted myself closer to her. In response, she just looked up with dead eyes and moved a few spots away from me. Damn… Bad move, Elric.

"I didn't want to be alone, to be in fear everyday." She paused, "but I didn't want you to see me this way… I thought you would leave me for good… As in avoid me forever…" She moved her hand up to the spot where I'd accidentally hurt her earlier on and grasped it tightly.

"And I was afraid you'd hurt me."

My eyes went wide. I'd NEVER hurt Winry. She could hit me with a thousand wrenches and I still wouldn't lay a finger on her.

"Winry…" I stuttered again, "I-I didn't mean to hurt you earlier. I didn't want-"

"And what didn't you want?" She spouted, interrupting me. I paused, heaving a sigh filled with regret and grief.

I reached out to her and was about to hold her hand, but I stopped in mid-air. "I want to help you Winry." I pulled away. "But I don't want to hurt you either." I looked at my Automail arm. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you so much, you'll hate me forever."

"So what if you hate me? It's not like you particularly like me at all." She huffed slightly. "All we really are is childhood friends." Her eyes wandered to the floor again. She started fiddling with her newly cut hair.

"That's not true, Winry, I-" What was I going to say to her next? Did I like her? Not as a friend, but as a woman? She was smart, talented, gorgeous, and the way she smiles would light up anyone's world. I know she's an amazing person, destined for great things…

Did I want to be standing next to her when she was facing the world? I know for a fact that she wouldn't be able to at this moment in time… She would need support.

"Winry…" I whispered, accidentally sounding kind of angry. "Winry, you're really important to me…" I looked her in the eyes. For a quick moment, her ocean blue eyes had a glimmer of… something.

"I think you're a wonderful person, and I want to be by you through everything. I just don't want to hurt you… But I don't want to leave you alone either." She just stared at me. I looked at the floor, my face feeling suddenly very hot. "You are so important to me." Boy, I had said some embarrassing stuff. I meant what I said, but I don't know if I truly loved her or not. I put my Automail hand on my hot face.

"And you're still Winry Rockbell. Never in my entire life…" I paused and sighed. "I will never, ever think that you're different. You're not dirty or tainted; never have been, never will be. You're just as pure as ever… And I will never leave you." I looked up and her eyes were big. Full of surprise. I quickly shifted my gaze back to the floor. "Damn, Winry, don't look at me like that…" I covered my face with both of my hands. "It's embarrassing."

She chuckled, and I quickly looked back up at her, my face still felt as if it was on fire.

"I see…" She smiled half-heartedly. She moved a few spots closer to me, and pulled me into a hug. That sure made my face get even hotter… My heart was oddly beating a lot faster too…

"Winry…" I spoke into her ear, avoiding touching her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"A hug won't kill me…" She responded in the same tone. "Just for a little bit, please…" I slowly put my hands on her back. Surprisingly, she didn't jump at my touch. Every time I've touched her before, she's jumped, or even cried.

After a while, my heart was beating erratically, and I was questioning it reasoning. Could this be the reason my face felt so hot? I did have Winry's body smothered on mine, which was… more or less interesting.

Soon, I discovered her body was oddly, overly warm. My face felt hot, but Winry felt like she was burning up all over.

"Hey, are you okay?" I pulled her off of me, changing my thoughts from perverted-ness to concerned. 'I shouldn't even be thinking about her like this anyway… She's just a friend…Right?'

"I'm fine," she mumbled, falling back into my chest. I positioned her so I was still supporting her back, and I could see her face clearly. I felt her forehead with my real hand. She really was burning up.

"Winry, you have a fever." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"No, I don't… It's fine." She lied. She was not okay. It was probably a bad idea for us to sit on the cold tile floor for so long. But that would have only contributed a little to her fever. What else could be wrong?

"Winry, let's get to your room." She stayed quiet for a bit. I shook her awake, repeating what I just said, "Winry, we need to get you to your room."

"So cold… And tired…" She mumbled quietly. "Don't wanna get up…" I looked down at her, furrowing my eyebrows. Without giving it any second thought, I picked her up, hoisting her on my back. She didn't say a word, her head bouncing back and forth against my back. I could even feel the heat of her body through my shirt. I stumbled into the hallway and into her room. Her room was suddenly darker. It was the afternoon, why should it be dark in there?

I put Winry down on the bed gently, and pulled the covers up close to her face. As soon as I took care of putting her in her bed, I looked out the window. There were multitudes of clouds in the sky, and you could see lightning off in the distance. 'I should probably stay with Winry… She's never liked storms anyway. And now she's sick too.'

I got up to go back to the bathroom again and get a cold washcloth for her forehead. Something tugged on my though, preventing me from leaving.

"Don't go…" Her voiced sobbed quietly.

"I'm just going to get a washcloth for you." I spoke quietly, removing her hand from my shirt slowly. Her sleeve was pushed up a bit, and a white bandage was suddenly noticeable on her wrist. 'How long has that been there?'

As soon as I finished my thought, a big clap of thunder rattled the house. Her metal tools scattered throughout her room clanked together, making eerie noise, almost like horror music. I shuddered. Winry emitted a small, weak squeak. She used her weary arms to pull the covers over her head.

"Don't leave…" Her tired voice was muffled from the covers. "Please…" Her body was still visibly shaking even from under the covers. I sighed, sitting down in the chair that I'd brought in earlier, to make keeping an eye on her, easier.

Another bright flash brightened the room momentarily, and a clap of thunder accompanied with pouring rain hit the windows and shook the house once again. I gripped my arm tightly. My joints were starting to ache.

"Ed…" Winry's voice erupted from the covers. I looked at her tiredly. Or at least her body lump under the blankets. The rain was making me tired along with sore.

"What?" I replied back somewhat angrily. The sudden fatigue and pain wasn't making me a happy camper.

"I'm so cold…" She sobbed again.

"What do you want me to do about that?" She didn't respond. Did she fall asleep?

"Can you get under the covers with me?" Her voice sounded strained. "It's cold…"

"Are you serious?" I sighed heavily. Again, she didn't respond. "Winry, I know you're cold, but I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Her voice was quiet. She paused before speaking. "Please…" I looked down at the floor, feeling my face heat up a bit again. I kicked off my clunky boots and tossed them aside. I also undid my belt and let my pants slide down to the floor. I didn't mean to be undressing in any bad manner, I just know better than anyone that sleeping in leather pants is hell. Especially when it's hot, and Winry's got a fever, so… Yeah, not a good thing.

I stepped out of my pants and was left with my underwear, and my long sleeved shirt I had on. Rain was really hitting her windows hard, and the sky looked like there was no chance of it letting up. I poked the blob that was currently named Winry.

"Winry, do you want me in or not?" I mumbled, starting to turn red. She peeked her eyes out from under the covers. At that time, lightning flashed again, and the lighting made her face look absolutely frail. I could trace every bone she had in her face, and her eyes had huge, dark circles under them.

She slid over to the opposite side of her bed, and I pulled her covers to get in. I slid in and shifted myself accordingly. Of course, making sure I wasn't to close to Winry. I sighed as I lay on my side.

Her body was suddenly rolled onto by back. She was feeling really hot.

"Damn Winry, you're burning up." She didn't say anything; she only shivered intensely. "This is the last time I'm ever doing something like this for you again."

"Shuddup," she slurred, attempting to fight back in her state. "I'm cold…" I sighed heavily again. I promised I would watch over Winry, but now that I'm suddenly more self-conscious of her (without a good reason), this was just too much for me.

I still felt her shuddering immensely on my back. I flipped over, so I was now facing her. I put my cold Automail hand on her forehead, and she jumped at my touch.

"I know you're cold, but this will help your fever." I grabbed her waist with my other hand and pulled her close. "And this will keep you feeling warm." I mumbled, feeling my face get even hotter. I'm not usually a huge sap like this, but something was nagging at me to take care of her; treat her like she's the closest thing to me.

After a while, she started to calm down. She hiccuped a bit, as she was done crying. Her breathing was also fast at first, but it started to slow down. Her previous sad, worried and frail face was now replaced with a content, calm face with soft facial features. She had fallen asleep, and her breathing was slow and quiet. I moved my hand that was on her forehead, through her now short hair. I couldn't actually feel it, but I can imagine that it's soft and calming even to me. I did always like it when Winry braided my hair for me.

I kept her close, and sighed. 'What if I really do love her?…'

It was 3 in the afternoon, and that was the last thought of mine before I accompanied Winry in deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: CRAPPY CHAPPIE! –cries- I'm sorry, this is really bad, and I had a tough time writing this one.

MY reasons for Winry's fever:

She was sitting on a cold tile in the bathroom, while she was still wet from her shower.

After cutting herself, she lost blood that she actually needed. Since there was less blood, her body tried to bring her internal body temperature up, rather than relying on getting blood to her legs/fingers/arms/ etc., but it got too hot for her (Thus the fever).

It may not be entirely correct, reason #2, but I'm learning a lot about blood and organs in Biology, and that's pretty close.

Also, I have another poll on my user page!! Please look at it if you have the time, and if you have even more time, then put your opinion in!! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've either been sick or really busy. Oh, and holy crap, I realized Ed already confessed to Winry before, and now he's all, "OMG, I didn't know!" Sorry for that. It's decided that Edward knows that he loves her. Thus the "nice" EdxWin scene later.  
**

**Warning: Semi-graphic chapter. Skip the first italicized part if you are squeamish.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Winry's POV**

_I took a large step off the train, almost skipping off. I guess I was just that excited. The bag I had slung over my shoulder had bounced accordingly with my own actions. I decided that I would wear something a bit different from what I normally wear; something cuter? I was wearing a denim mini-skirt and a black tank top, with satin straps._

"_Ed's gonna be so surprised when he finds out I'm here." I grinned._

_I came to Central on my own to see Ed and Al. I was really excited to see Edward though. It must be because I love him. I took joyous steps on the train station's foundation, walking towards the street. Last time I came here, Ed and Al stayed in the military dorm, so I figured I'd check there first before looking anywhere else. I couldn't stop smiling as I walked down the crowded street._

"_Winry? What the hell are you doing here?" I heard a familiar and actually quite cranky, voice sounding from behind me. I turned around to find the exact person I was looking for._

_Ed._

_I grinned, feeling my face heat up. "Ed! I'm so happy to see you!" I leaped at him, smothering him in a hug. I'm sure it was embarrassing to him, having me all over him, but I missed him dearly._

"_Ok, hi, but seriously, why are you here?" He returned the hug, patting my head in the process. "It can be dangerous here."_

"_I've never gotten into any trouble before while in Central… Except for that chopper incident." I shuddered in his arms. "I guess that was a bit of trouble, wasn't it?" He just smiled at me awkwardly. _

"_Let's go over here and get out of the crowd. It's too noisy to hear anything." I grabbed my arm and led me down a darker street. Would this be considered an alley? There was almost no one here. _

"_What did you want to tal-" I started to speak, but he cut me off with a kiss. I moaned, and tried to speak._

"_Edward…" He still held my hand. He used his other to caress my neck. "What are you doing?" He didn't respond and continued on. I was surprised, but what if this meant Ed had shared the same feelings as I had. He then slid down my strap on my tank top, then pulling my body closer to his. "Wait, Edward, we shouldn't." He backed off for a minute._

"_You bitch." His voice spoke quietly, having an evil grin on his face. Suddenly, it wasn't the Edward Elric I knew, but some strange man that had changed, no, transformed. He just suddenly changed, and obviously no human on Earth could do that. He stood a bit taller than me and had long, green hair. He slammed my arm against the wall and chuckled._

"_You really thought I was Fullmetal Shrimp?" He laughed hysterically. He pushed himself against my body. _

"_W-Who are you? And why are you doing this to me?" I stuttered, trying to free myself from this man's grip. He stopped laughing and stared furiously at me._

"_He has a bitch like you, that's why I'm doing this to you." He threw me onto the ground and kicked me hard in the stomach. I cried out in pain, and tears were now rolling down my cheeks._

"_That Fullmetal bastard has everything." He kicked me again. I was about to scream from the pain, but he sat on my stomach and covered my mouth, which only caused me more pain. I was screaming mentally, since I couldn't physically. "He has that Hohenhiem bastard for a father, and he has a stupid brother." He ripped my shirt open, exposing my chest. I tried to cover it up, but no avail. He held my hands above my head, and only with one hand. My breathing was erratic and my heartbeat was going a mile a minute._

"_And he has you." My eyes went big. He lifted his hand off my mouth and went in to kiss me again. I spit in his face, temporarily preventing him from doing anything. Even though I did something somewhat courageous, I still feared for my life._

"_He doesn't love me, I'm sure of it." I spat. I didn't know for sure, and my heart was hurting so much just to say that anyway, especially when I didn't actually know. I just needed a good way to get out of this._

"_But he does." He wiped his face. "You're always the first thing he demands when we encounter. 'Don't you dare hurt Winry.! 'Winry better be safe!'" He paused. "It pisses me off." He started hurting me even more and was touching me in spots that couldn't make me think straight. I hated what he was doing, but my mind was slowly going numb, even though I didn't want it to._

"_Once I saw you get off the train, I knew who you were, and I knew what to do to you." He started to caress my upper thighs, I moaned painfully, as his previous beatings were starting to seriously hurt._

"_I want to make him suffer…" His face broke out into an evil grin again. "I want to break him through you." He punched me once more in the stomach and I coughed up blood. It was a few minutes, and then everything went black._

I snapped up, gasping loudly. I looked around furiously, not remembering where I was. My eyes were watering, and I wanted to start sobbing. I looked down and Ed was sleeping next to me. I jumped at his sight. Even though it was Edward before, I still had seen his face before that man…

I tensed up and tried to get out of the bed. I tripped, and fell on the ground, resulting in a loud thud. A clap of thunder also echoed in the sky. I jumped, shrieking a bit to the loud sound.

"W-where am I?" I stumbled backwards. It was dark and I didn't know what I was hitting. I was shivering intensely, and not from being cold. I was scared. So, so scared. I hit a table that was apparently behind me, resulting in many loud metal objects falling to the floor, clanking and making a lot of noise. From the sound of the thunder and the metal falling on the floor, Ed was soon woken up.

"Winry?" He gasped, his shadowing seeming to be looking around frantically. "Winry, where are you?" I dropped down to the floor, sobbing hysterically. I was shaking immensely and my heart was racing from fear.

"Winry, what's wrong?" I saw Edward's shadow move from the bed, and stumbling around. He made his way to the wall and I heard a click. He hit the light switch and the lights started flickering. They weren't working properly, so the lights only gave off a dim, sporadic light.

A clap of thunder shook the house again, and I brought my hands to my head, grasping my hair as if it was my only lifeline.

Edward saw me on the floor, and his eyes were big. "What's wrong?!" He rushed over, asking worriedly. He reached out to me, but stopped about halfway. I still shook, and cried my heart out. Through the blurring from the tears, I could see Edward clutching his hands so much; his knuckles were turning white.

"Winry, what happened?" I shook my head in response.

"No…"

"Winry, tell me what happened." He started in a harsh tone, then it went calm. "It'll make you feel better." Again, I shook my head furiously.

"No, no, no, no…" I sobbed, my body starting to have convulsions and hyperventilation. "I-I can't." Ed was silent after that. I wished I could control my body better, I was in so much pain, especially with my heart. I just cried and cried until Edward suddenly embraced me. I froze up quickly, but was still shaking at the same time. I didn't move at all, but I cried.

"I just don't want to leave you alone, Winry…" He whispered into my ear. His tone sent shivers down my spine. Lighting lit up the already semi-dark room, and a boom of thunder followed it, causing me to jump again while in Ed's arms.

"I'm here… It's okay…" He whispered. His voice was reassuring but it sounded strained as well. He stroked my hair in a calm way. I was still hyperventilating, but my convulsions stopped. I was just shaking slightly now.

"I love you Winry… And I'll never leave you alone." He tightened his hug. "Please understand that… You can talk to me about anything." My eyes went big.

Ed loved me? Someone as dirty and tainted as myself? This must be a dream, because I can only be happy in my dreams. That is, if they weren't interrupted by nightmares.

I cried quietly, trying to speak clearly. "I-I had a d-dream about the day I got… I got…" I didn't finish my sentence. Ed held me close.

"Oh, Winry…" He sounded angry.

"I-It was y-you…" I mumbled, and he immediately froze. "A-and then I-it was actually a g-green-haired man… H-he told me he hated you, and wanted to use me to b-break you, to get you angry…" I didn't say anything else. I had told him the most important details. I didn't want to remember about the places he touched me, or hurt me…

Ed pulled us apart. I looked at him through my blurred vision and from what I could see, his eyes were full of pain, realization, and hate.

"G-green hair?" He mumbled. I just nodded. He let his bangs cover his eyes, and he swore almost silently, "Dammit… No, dammit."

"Ed?" I hiccuped. He looked at me, not sure what to do. I just closed my eyes for a moment, because I needed to relieve some of the more built-up tears. When they were closed, I felt a heavy pressure against my lips. I couldn't move. I stayed frozen, and it felt like my heart was turning to ice. What was I supposed to do.

I opened my eyes, and Edward was kissing me, and he had tears running down his cheeks, slowly, but surely. I didn't move, and he kissed me, and ran a hand through my hair. I closed my eyes again, and cried again, just as he did. He pulled back for a moment.

"Winry… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry, Win." His voice crackled, and he resumed to kiss me.

I had been so afraid of him, but loved him so much. Right now, he was almost doing the same thing the other guy did, but it felt like it was much different. My heart was hurting more now, but I couldn't tell if it was being in emotional pain, or because of newly found happiness.

Edward used one hand on my back, to keep me close to him, and the other was still in my hair. I kept my hands close to my chest, still not quite sure of what to make of the situation.

Suddenly, my head got dizzy, and I felt faint. I leaned back away from him.

"I don't feel so good." I mumbled. He stopped as well.

"How so?" His voice strained again.

"I feel… Tired." My head hurt. Edward pulled me into another tight embrace.

"I love you Winry… I love you."

I heard his words, and I fell back into a dark abyss.

* * *

**A/N: LOL, what a silly chapter. Oh well, here's the kiss. I hoped this wasn't rushed too much. I liked the scene between Edward and Winry. It ALMOST made me cry, but it didn't, so yeah. Yay!**

**Also, can you guess who the perpetrator (rapist) is?? Just take a wild guess!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Woah, ten chapters. This is exciting. Sorry this chapter doesn't have that many words though. :x

I figured you all would be able to guess who it was, the perpetrator, but I thought I'd test your observation skills (which do vary from person to person). ;) JK. I know you all are smart, intelligent people. Thanks for reading, and all your reviews. Enjoy!

Also, sorry for this being so ultra-late. I've been busy during the school year, and now I've been busy with other personal/family stuff lately. Sorry~

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

I awoke to loud clattering; the sound of metal hitting something else. "Winry?" I snapped up suddenly. I realized pretty quickly that she wasn't next to me anymore. I tried to look around the room, with the sporadic lightning only lighting up the room temporarily.

"Winry, where are you?" I heard a thump on the other side of the room, accompanied with the sound of crying. I pulled myself from under the covers, and tripped my way to the light switch on the wall. There was a small click, and a dim, flickering light was able to brighten up the room a bit. Winry was sitting on the opposite side of the room, clutching her hair, and her face full of tears and fear. Just looking at her made me feel like my heart fell to my toes.

"Winry, what's wrong?" I asked her worriedly. I've seen her cry many times when I was here, but by far this was the most heartbreaking, devastating cry I've seen yet. I rushed over to her side, and dropped onto the floor where she was. I began to reach out to her, but I stopped midway. I closed my hand into a fist and rested it on my leg.

"Winry, what happened?" I tried to sound sympathetic. I still wasn't completely awake, but I was trying to grasp what was going on, just as if I was awake.

"No…" She sobbed.

"Winry, tell me what happened…" I paused, seeing if she'd respond or not. She didn't, so I continued. "It'll make you feel better." She just shook her head violently. I wanted to help her so much, but there was so little I could do. My heart hurt. I clutched my shirt in response.

"No, no, no, no…" She continued to shake her head. Her breathing was unusually rapid, and her body was shaking aggressively. "I can't." I felt my stomach drop down. Could she not trust me? Can I be trusted anyway? I felt so angry… But I couldn't stand to be angry right now. Winry needed me to be here for her, and lashing out isn't the best way to get on her good side. I didn't respond to her last statement, but she just looked at me, with eyes full of pain, fear, and worst of all, terror. She was clutching her hair so much, I was afraid her already bony fingers would break. Her body was shaking so much, and she was hyperventilating.

I couldn't handle it anymore. It was just too heartbreaking.

I grabbed her fragile body and pulled it into mine, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her body jumped in surprise at first, but she didn't move. She only cried into my shoulder. Her hands were no longer on her head, but she kept them close to her chest, as she normally did when I got close to her.

"I just don't want to leave you alone, Winry…" I whispered into her ear. She gasped a bit and her back arched, again, in surprise. A flash of lightning lit up the room temporarily, with a clap of thundering following it. She jumped again, continuing to cry.

"I'm here… It's okay…" I stroked her hair slowly, trying to be comforting. I felt my face getting hot, but this time was different. This time, I felt like I was maybe able to make a difference right now. Her shaking had started to slow down, but she was still breathing irregularly. I took a deep breath.

"I love you Winry… And I'll never leave you alone." I hugged her a bit tighter, though I was afraid I might break her. "Please understand that… You can talk to me about anything" I murmured. My face was hot, and I felt both worried and comforted by keeping Winry in this embrace. She cleared her scratchy throat before continuing.

"I-I had a d-dream about the day I got… I got…" She didn't finish her sentence. God, she had a dream about the day that she got raped. I held her even closer. My heart hurt so much. This all happened to her, yet I was feeling all this anguish and despair. It was probably because I love her so much; I can't stand to see her in so much pain.

"Oh, Winry…" I mumbled, not saying much.

"I-It was y-you…" She continued. I froze. My warm, loving hug had become a stiff, unfeeling hug. 'M-me? I would never harm Winry like that… Who could do something like that?'

"A-and then I-it was actually a g-green-haired man… H-he told me he hated you, and wanted to use me to b-break you, to get you angry…" I immediately pulled us apart. 'Green hair, hating me?' I ran though multiple possibilities, but kept ending up with the same result.

Envy.

No, he couldn't have.

Then again, he would. His name IS Envy… He took the person that meant the most to me, and broke her in an instant. I had to double check.

"G-green hair?" I didn't mean to stutter, but I ended up doing it anyway. She nodded grimly. "No… Dammit… Dammit." I whispered, my voice hoarse. I dropped my head in despair.

'He got to me… No, how could he hurt Winry?… What have I done…? Just by loving her, I put her in danger, and now she's more hurt than ever.' I scrunched my eyes, and my thoughts were entirely grim. I love Winry, with all my heart. I also knew that if she was with me, she'd be so sad. I never thought my enemies would use her against me to such an extent. I felt like I wanted to cry. How could I fix what was destroyed, because I failed to protect her.

"Ed?" She hiccuped. I looked at her briefly before going in to kiss her. I firmly placed my lips on hers, feeling my cheeks heat up immensely. I closed my eyes, which ultimately made me shed a few tears. Tears that I never thought I'd shed in my life.

I ran my hand through her hair slowly, backing away from her slowly. "Winry… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry Win…" I whispered softly. I feared that saying anything at a louder volume might make the tension in the air even more… Tense.

A few minutes passed and Winry had parted, and started to speak, "I don't feel so good." I lifted up her head carefully with a few of my fingers. Her face was terribly pale.

"How so?" I murmured back to her, caressing her cheek very lightly.

"I feel… Tired." I pulled her into a tight hug, and her head bobbled forward onto my chest.

"I love you Winry… I love you…" I whispered to her. Her body suddenly got very weak and she collapsed entirely onto me. My face was hurting from the new tears that were being shed. I couldn't believe I couldn't protect Winry. It just hurt me so much inside to know that it was basically me that hurt Winry. The fragile, caring, pure Winry. I shuddered with her in my arms.

I picked her up and brought her back over to her bed. She was still sick, and needed her rest. Even though I know more about what happened, I couldn't let myself get any lower than what I currently was at, because Winry needed me. I laid her down back on her bed, and slid into the bed as well, right next to her.

"I promise I'll make you better Winry. Even if it's the last thing I do…"

* * *

A/N: Ooftah, long wait, huh? Sorry about it, but I kind of got out of the FMA addiction at the moment, so _**Frozen Heart, Broken Body WILL BE PUT ON TEMPORARY HIATUS,**_ Just until I can get back into the FMA mood again. And I can promise you that I finish this. I've made a rule for myself a while ago; to NEVER EVER leave a fanfic unfinished (it's just not right, lol). So, I guess all that's left to say now is, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!


	11. Chapter 11

_*rages* I wrote an entire AN only to have it all disappear cuz my log-in timed out! DX So long story short, sorry for the late, late, late year-long update. Though I'm still not back into FMA, I'm going to do my best to keep this off of hiatus, and update regularily-ish... (I say that cuz I still have two other Bleach fics I need to update sometimes and stuff...) Also, sorry for OOC-ness, I'm still really big into IchiHime from Bleach, so I might accidentally switch back into that pairing every once in a while. Apologies~ Enjoy!

* * *

_

"_I promise I'll make you better, Winry. Even if it's the last thing I do…"_

He positioned himself next to her fragile body, and enveloped her into a tight hug. The last thing he wanted to do was let her out of his sight.

'_I feel like crap…'_ He thought bitterly to himself, biting his lip. _'Though Win probably feels a lot worse-'_ He stopped himself, and tightened his grip on her. He felt her slow breathing, due to the close proximity, and couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. Empowered, even.

'_If I can keep her in my arms, maybe everything will be okay…'_ His mind wandered again, while running a hand slowly though her hair. _'I'll make this okay…'_ Amber eyes fluttered closed, meeting the darkness he both loved and despised.

--

Nervous blue eyes watched the sleeping boy next to her, a shudder going through her body. She had been in his arms all night, and managed to not have any nightmares. Too bad her eyes still hurt from crying and previous nights that had lack of sleep.

"Ed…?" Winry whispered, poking him lightly in the chest. "Are you awake?" She received a groan in response and her body was hugged tighter. Her eyebrows furrowed and cheeks flushed up. "Ed!"

"I'm sleeping, leemee alone…" He grumbled, holding her as tight as he could. _'W-What am I, a teddy bear?' _She mentally scoffed, but soon stopped, halting her resistance on his grip. _'I… When's the last time I've acted this normal…?'_

She looked back up to him, watching his previous serene face scrunch into an annoyed expression. Her face fell and she only watched him in slight awe. In one night, without doing a single thing, he managed to make her feel a bit better. _'That's just like Ed… Keeping his promises…'_

"Guh…" She heard another groan and the hand of his that was previously on her back, lifted and went to his eyes, rubbing them in fatigue. "Morning Win…" A weak smile grew on her face.

"Good morning Edward," Winry spoke in a hushed tone.

"How are you feeling…?" He inquired, suddenly concerned over her current state. She was just sick the previous night on top of what happened _before._ The mechanic nodded meekly and let her arms wrap around his midsection, slightly embarrassed.

"Better, I guess… Um, thanks for staying with me…" She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the embarrassment and pain in her eyes. Ed had his moments where he could read her like a book, and Winry didn't want now to be one of those times.

"It's fine…" Edward replied unevenly, making it quite obvious he was slightly embarrassed himself. "I told you I wouldn't leave you alone, didn't I?"

Nodding again, Winry began to pull out of his grip. Her face must have been as red as a tomato by now. "T-That you did…" Her voice was hesitant as she rose a hand to her newly cut hair. Ed propped his body up, his elbow as a support.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, continuing to watch her.

"Huh? Regret what?"

"Cutting your hair…"

She stroked her blonde locks again for a few minutes, lost in thought, before responding. Winry shook her head.

"Sorta… But this is a good thing…" she responded slowly, collecting her multitude of thoughts. "It signifies the start of change… I think…" Winry's lips pouted lightly, making sure what she was saying was making sense. Edward rose an eyebrow in confusion, his amber eyes clearly showing bafflement.

"What's gotten into you? You're so much more different than you were last night…" He asked, merely out of curiosity. His eyes soon grew wide and he started spouting nonsense. "N-No, not like that's a bad thing though!"

Lifting her shoulders into a shrug, her eyes suddenly felt tired. "I'm not sure… I, um…" She suddenly scooted back a bit, almost on the edge of the bed. "E-Ed, you actually shouldn't be by me…" She quietly spoke.

Edward's previously risen eyebrows soon furrowed into a deep arch. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't."

"I… It's just that, I-I'm not the same… I know you said you loved me, b-but I'm not…" Winry's shoulders lightly shook, but she did her best to voice her thoughts. She didn't want to hide them anymore. "I-I'm not 'pure' anymore… I-I can't give you what you want."

"Now wait just a minute. What is it that you're thinking I want?" His tone grew more irritated, and it definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"I don't know. I guess you would want-"

"I'm going to stop you." He cut her off with stern eyes. "I'm not sure what you're thinking, but stop it… I don't care if you're not 'pure' or whatever else you're talking about." Ed rose from his relaxed position and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Winry could see his face turning slightly red. "I love you for _you_, Win… So you had a traumatic experience. I love you enough to stay by your side and we'll get you feeling better, _together._"

Winry opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut, unable to speak. She couldn't come up with anything good to say back, and his expression definitely told her to accept it like a good girl.

Clutching the front of his shirt with her fingers, she tiredly laid her head on his shoulder, letting a sob escape her, shaking her body.

"Thank you, Ed… Thank you…"

--

Hours later, Winry sat outside on the porch, elbows propped onto her knees, and her chin in the palm of her hands. Letting go of a sigh, she watched the clouds move lazily by. _'Clouds are lucky…'_ She mentally scoffed. _'They don't need to worry about bad people or bad experiences. They just float along.'_

The slam of a door brought her out of the menial thinking in her head, and she turned her head slightly to glance at the boy exiting the house.

"Hey Ed…" She muttered, soon returning to her cloud watching. Glazed, blue eyes wishing they could be as free as those puffy clouds.

"Hey," Edward responded dully, appearing to be in a bad mood. The alchemist took a seat next to the mechanic, leaving very little space between them. "Just thinking?"

She responded with a slight hum, instead of saying yes or no. She felt too out of it to properly respond.

"So… I have some bad news…" He started. Winry brought her eyes back to the boy, her blue orbs now concerned and alert.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from Al…"

"… And?"

"Apparently the colonel wants me to be back in Central tomorrow. Stupid asshole went back on his word, and is telling me I need to go back," Ed finally confessed, guilt weighing down in his heart. "I'm sorry Winry…" Feeling defeated, Winry lifted her head out of her hands and resumed to fold them neatly in her lap, her head hanging, facing her lap.

"So you're leaving… I guess this'll be the last day we're together," Winry mumbled, her thumbs fiddling with each other. Putting on a weak, false smile, she quickly to the boy. "Thanks for your attempts to help me though." _'I'm too much of a mess to fix anyways.'_

Edward saw her obviously hurt expression and frowned. _'It's now or never…'_ "Actually, that's not what I was thinking…" Boldly reaching over to her, he took her small hand into his and held it tight. "I want you to come with me. I can't possibly stay here without getting in trouble, but you could tag along."

'_Come along…? But the last time I did that, it didn't work out so well…'_

He saw her confused, hurt, and very scared expression on her face, and immediately moved his hand to her shoulder, pulling at her body to his chest.

"I know what happened last time you went to Central… But I promise you Win, I'll be with you all the time… Well, maybe except for the bathroom…' he spoke firmly, sounding almost desperate. Winry shyly tucked her arms around his midsection, fingers nervously twitching against the fabric of his shirt.

"E-Ed, I… I-I can't… L-Last time…" She stuttered, fearing growing fast in the pit of her stomach.

"Winry… I swear, if _anyone_ lays a finger on you, I'll beat them up… Nothing will happen to you, because I'll be by you at all times."

She grew more hesitant, her heart telling her it would be okay, but her brain going with logic.

"I-I… Edward…"

"Please…?"

Swallowing thickly, Winry eventually nodded shakily, and whispered an almost inaudible, "Okay…" Edward held her close for a while, reassuring her further that'd be okay.

Because if he promised it would be okay, he'd stay that promise. Even if it killed him in the end.

_Anything for her…_

_._

_._

_._

_R & R, bitte~  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bad chapter is baaad. :( Sorry it's so short too!  
_

* * *

--

It took a lot to get Winry on the train to Central. He knew it would be hard for her to get on, but they had to leave soon, and he was pretty tempted to just throw her over his shoulder and carry her on. Sighing, Ed firmly told himself he needed to be patient. He'd been this enduring before; he could keep doing it now.

He offered his hand to her while standing on the first step, and she looked at it with a hurt expression. _'Just do it,'_ she told herself while biting her bottom lip. _'It'll be fine.'_ Hesitantly, she extended her hand and put it in his. It felt so warm and a flood of reassurance went through her as he intertwined their fingers together. Giving her a small, but warm smile, Edward guided her up the train stairs and to their seat, where he sat by the window and her right next to him.

"You're doing great," he told her quietly, giving her hand a small squeeze. Winry nodded and swallowed thickly. Maybe outwardly she appeared okay, but she felt like a mess on the inside. Lying her head on his shoulder, Winry let her eyes flutter closed for a bit, hoping she could catch some more sleep on the way there. She hadn't slept very well in between yesterday and today.

Edward let his shoulder slack a bit, allowing her to rest better. A nagging ache ate at his insides at what he wanted her to do. To go to Central, of all places, so he could keep an eye on her. Grinding his teeth together, he knew there was no other option.

Sighing again, he looked out the window as she rested, mentally and emotionally preparing himself for the journey to come.

--

"Central!" The man called out from the platform. "Central station!" The loud voice snapped Edward out of his sleep, causing him to be confused and look around frantically. _'I fell asleep too?'_ He looked out the window and noticed they were already here – Central. Hesitantly, he shook Winry awake to tell her the news, but she was already up as well.

"… I know Edward…" she mumbled, rising her head from his shoulder. Cracking her neck to the side, she stood up quickly, but never let go of his hand. "Let's go meet up with Al," she commented, looking at the boy with an unreadable expression. Numbly, he nodded and the two took down their luggage together, before putting them in opposite hands so they could still link the others together.

Getting off the train, Winry couldn't help but shudder heavily as memories from the last time she was here flooded through her mind. She began to remember all the pain from that day; the scratches, the bites. They all felt just as fresh as that day. He squeezed her hand tighter, breaking her from her reminiscing. She noticed his act of kindness and gave him a weak, tired smile. Thank god he was here…

"I know it's hard," he started, a very serious look on his face. "But if you don't think about what happened, it'll be easier for you." Her facial expression remained frozen and she couldn't think of how to respond.

'_But how do you know, Ed?'_ Winry bitterly thought, bringing her ashamed gaze to the floor. She nudged a pebble with her foot before taking another step towards the exit of the train station. He followed in pursuit, only once losing her hand while separated from a crowd. His heart rate shot up and he immediately found her again and took her hand.

'_Does she _want_ to get separated??'_ Edward inwardly growled, feeling unusually hostile. A large metal, animated suit snapped him out of his awkward anger and the boy brought his hand to the back of his neck while the girl let go and ran to meet up with his brother. Kneading the muscles with a stressful sigh, he wondered why the heck he was acting the way he was. It was very unusual, even for him.

"Winry, are you okay??" Alphonse worried over the girl, wanting to give her a hug, but refrained in fear of hurting her with his large body. She gave him a small smile and waved her hands side to side in assurance.

"I'm fine Alphonse. I've always been fine."

The younger brother glanced to his elder, whom shrugged casually in return. "Well, your hair looks nice," he complimented her. Truth be told, he had always liked her longer hair. However, if she wanted to get it shorter, he'd respect that decision.

"Thank you," she beamed, picking up her suitcases while she spoke. "So where are we staying?" Ed scratched his head again.

"Uh, we were thinking of that hotel we stayed at last time, if that's alright with you. Although, the military barracks would be closer to us while we're working," Ed responded with a slightly huffy tone. _'Seriously… What is wrong with me?'_ Ever since he stepped off that train, his negative feelings heightened in great extremities and he felt like snapping at something or someone. "What do you think, Win?"

"Oh, uh… It doesn't matter to me," she hesitantly replied, shrugging.

"It should. You're the one calling the shots here."

'_He sounds angry… Did I do something wrong?'_ She wondered as she bit her lip. _'Scratch that. I've been nothing by trouble.'_

"Is the other hotel okay then?" she finally spoke her decision. The two nodded and proceeded to pick up their bags. Winry held her purse close and followed behind the two boys whom were leading the way. It had been a while since she'd been here, and she didn't exactly remember the city. It was like everything had reversed or something.

Winry suddenly stopped frozen, eyes wide.

She definitely remembered _that_ alleyway.

Visions of the beatings and the screaming protests overtook her mind, and tears burned at her eyes. His god-awful greedy hands and his promises to destroy the blonde alchemist whom she loved sent chills up her spine. But she couldn't stop walking towards that street! It was like she was being drawn to that horrible spot with her body on auto-pilot.

And then, all of a sudden, a hand grabbed at her waist and another over her eyes. She wanted to scream, but her body shook so hard she found it hard to say anything.

"Winry, don't wander off like that!" The voice hissed, his tone laced with familiarity. Tears began seeping out of her eyes and her heart took a weight off. _'I-It's just… Ed…'_ He held her close, the chilliness from his automail causing her to shiver further. "It's… This is the place?" He asked cautiously. Winry could only nod, biting her bottom lip to hold back any escaped sobs.

Carefully and slowly, he turned her around so he could hug her properly. With her face buried in his shoulder, she began to let more hot tears flow out, but desperately made an attempt to keep quiet.

"I'm sorry Win…" was all he could say in this situation. He wished he could say more, but he didn't know any good, reassuring words! Holding her close like this and promising to protect her was about the only thing he could do, and it still didn't feel like much. The mechanic snaked her arms around his midsection, inciting a tighter hug. Ed felt his face go red at this small action, but further reminded himself now was not the time to be thinking such crude things.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother pointing towards the alleyway, the air about him clearly asking the same question Ed had asked her moments ago. He nodded briefly, a hard look on his face. He had been down these alleyways before, trying to capture criminals. He had also heard about other dangerous things happening in these parts, such as rape or murder. But to finally see the two together, something so personal all in one spot… It hurt him bad.

His mechanic, his best friend, and the girl he promised to protect and love… Everything was taken away from her in an instant, and the horrifying spot was just feet away from him.

He turned the two around, silently telling all of them they were going to go to the hotel. It was enough "excitement" for one day, he decided. She needed more rest, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her be there alone.

"Let's go…" He spoke in a low voice, before taking her hand once again. With a tight squeeze between their palms and digits and stumbling steps on her part, they made their way to their resting spot for their first day back in Central.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

_Waaah, another bad chapter is bad. Sorry everybody!! [/rushes off to get dinner] Thank you so much for all the reviews!!_

* * *

--

Winry let her body fall into the plush bed, a sigh escaping her and her tired muscles silently crying out in pain. As soon as they got off the train and away from _the_ alley, they went to the hotel for not one minute, only to be told that the colonel had called for them. She knew them meant Edward and Alphonse, but somehow she felt slightly left out, a third wheel you may call it. Edward, sensing her distress and averting eyes, took her hand in his automail one, a tired smile on his face. She tried to let her icy heart melt upon the sight, but she still remained frozen all due to seeing the alleyway with the many memories.

She tugged at the comforter with one hand and lightly pounded her fist into the pillow with the other. It was so frustrating to her, it seemed. Winry knew she was strong; she was a Rockbell for goodness sakes. However, apparently under the slightest pressure as of late, her knees shook and she would become immobile, letting her heart, mind, and body stiffen up and remain cold, unfeeling.

As she sighed, she knew Edward was doing his best to help, but it wasn't something he could help with. It was her fault she'd become so withdrawn, and it was her fault she was in this mess in the first place. Half-heartedly, she wondered if she had a wrench in her purse that fateful day. Surely, that would've made all the difference considering her great arm.

A small knock startled the mechanic from her distraught thinking, and bringing her head up to see whom it was, her eyes fluttered, blinking back tears she didn't know where there. Upon seeing the familiar blond boy step in, she didn't know if she wanted to bury back into the pillow or face him like the strong woman she really was on the inside.

"Hey Win..." Edward spoke casually, hands tucked inside his pockets. Soft patters hit against the wood, at almost a cautious, leisurely pace. "How are you holding up?" Winry sniffed, noticing the true tone of curiosity and worry embedded into his voice. At least he didn't seem so frustrated like previously that morning.

"Fine... I guess..." Winry replied, deciding on putting her face back into the puffy cushion. With a heavy sigh, her shoulders rose and fell with her breathing actions. Her unusual breathing didn't go unnoticed by the alchemist.

"You don't sound fine," he retorted calmly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Winry knew what he was doing by the movement of the bed going down, and silently moved over to her left a bit more, making more room for the boy.

"Just tired, Ed..." Her voice rose with more frustration, returning tears stinging yet again at her eyes. A shudder went through her as she attempted to contain barely escaping sobs.

Edward was about to reply, but stopped short, snapping his mouth shut instead. He didn't really know what to say to help her, besides apologizing for dragging her all around Central while they 'worked'. And even then he knew she'd be upset with his unnecessary sorry. Instead, he leaned over, changing his position and laid down in the spot she'd moved to make space for. The bed creaked under both their weight, causing the mechanic to turn her head towards him, a slightly surprised expression on her face.

"I'd hope you tell me if something was wrong," he spoke quietly, not wanting to be too excessively loud as they were right next to each other. Winry nodded and brought her eyes downward, her lids almost covering her brilliant blue eyes entirely. Her small hand toyed with her shorter hair, her slender fingers catching Ed's attention. It wasn't a moment later that Edward grabbed a hold of her hand with his own, eyes smoldering dark amber.

"I love you, you know..." He suddenly blurted out, unaffected as to what she would say or do as a response. Merely nodding into the pillow, her attention was only focused on their conjoined hands. She scrunched her nose as his warm breath tickled her face and spicy scent was overpowering her. She let her eyes close for a moment, merely listening and sitting with the one she loved.

"Do you love me?" He asked, almost hesitantly. Winry kept her eyes closed, feeling sleep rapidly approaching, but nodded once more.

"Of course..." Her voice cracked as she whispered, her weariness and pain evident in her voice. "Always..." Silence broke into their already short-lived conversation. Slumber was just around the corner for the mechanic when she felt a pair of warm lips on her forehead. Cracking open her heavy lids, she looked to the boy next to her, feeling her cheeks warm up as his did the same. As if a dam broke, all their feelings, thoughts, worries rushed out in one single, silent moment, and it was like a major understanding was finally comprehended between the two.

Lowering his lips to her, Edward kissed Winry lightly, their noses brushing slightly with each others. A few seconds felt like hours whence he pulled away, and Winry felt herself somehow regaining confidence, courage, and the self-hate seemed to be receding. Inwardly, she wondered if she'd get another one, but knew it would definitely be too much for him to do. However, to Edward, her eyes read just that, saying 'another...' and he didn't waste another moment to do what her eyes pleaded.

Ed connected his lips to hers again, a tingle of something indefinable being shot through their systems. He released their hands, for a short moment making Winry feel slightly cold and rejected, but soon moved it to her cheek, encasing it in familiar warmth. Humming in contentment, Winry pressed herself closer, wanting, needing to be nearer to him.

The alchemist moved closer to her as well, as if desperately seeking her body heat. It was different than before, they both noted as their lips shyly moved against each other's. Back in Risembool, it seemed to be either forced or clearly upset. But now... Winry's heart fluttered in her chest noting now it was true, tender, caring.

Edward shifted his weight onto one side and used a hand to push her back down onto the comforter. Hovering above her slightly, he brought his left hand to the small of her back, lightly pulling her closer to him. Winry shifted her arms to latch under his and placed upon his back, slender finger digging into the fabric of his button up shirt.

The boy murmured her name as he tenderly placed a kiss on her cheek, temple, then jaw line, being slow and careful before doing such things. At the moment his mind was clear enough and he could think straight, making sure he wouldn't go too far and hurt her in a way that would cause him to hate himself forever. But being a boy, he could still feel himself slipping away, loosing himself to the light, foggy lust in his mind, begging and pleaded to continue on further and further.

Winry's cheeks burned hotter once she opened her eyes, staring directly into his amber ones. It was clear that he truly loved her in the moment, and a small smile played at his lips. His sincere grin made her want to smile as well.

Pulling him closer, Winry let the unfamiliar feeling of a smile tug at her lips. A groan and shudder made its way through his body, causing a small giggle to emit from her lips. They were both surprised, as they both pulled away a bit and looked at each other in shock. She hadn't laughed like that in a long while, and it was sort of... refreshing.

She bit her lip, wishing she could take back her words from earlier concerning the boy and his worry over her. Maybe he _could _be of help to her. No, not maybe, he _would_.

Edward grinned and lowered himself again, kissing her a bit harder on the lips. His chilly automail hand sent a shiver down her spine once the metal object tried to creep up her shirt. Clearly she was unused to this type of affection action.

When she wanted it least, fresh images of _the_ day, her life-changing day, melted her current surroundings and instead, could perfectly see the green-haired man Edward referred to as Envy, and his awful motions. A gasp came from her lips as the man smirked evilly, purple eyes glowing with lust and malice. His large, unfamiliar hands groped her breasts and she squeaked in fear, pushing the man away with a hard shove.

"S-Stop!!" She yelled, hands shaking from the memories. Squeezing her eyes tight, a whimper left her and she continually repeated for this, 'Envy' to stop and leave her alone.

Only instead, she was grabbed again and hard whispers were spoken into her ear, causing the warm breath to arch her back instinctively. Winry sobbed and sobbed, begging for the thing to halt.

"W-Winry, it's me!" Edward stuttered, alarmed by her sudden fear and heavy shove to his chest. Falling just about off the bed too, he quickly regained his form not to continue when she was clearly in no condition, but to get her to calm down. Inside, he beat himself up over and over again for causing her to relive such pain. He didn't have any bad intentions in the least, only wanting her to be happier in a situation like this, but apparently it was still too early for her.

Opening up her shining blue eyes, the desk lamp barely illuminating the both of them, Winry could make out the faint outline of Edward Elric, Automail hand and braid and all. She choked a sob back before pulling him into a hesitant hug, tears slowly but surely making their ways down her face. He was honestly surprised by her actions, as he thought she would've done the complete opposite.

Groaning in frustration at himself, he whispered many words of apologies into her hair, feeling those uncomfortable drops stinging at his own eyes as well. Winry sobbed into her shoulder, doing the exact same thing, although he didn't find anything she needed to apologize for.

The two remained in each other's arms until she managed to calm down, going from intense crying to slight hyperventilation. He rolled back onto his side, allowing more room between them. Winry didn't seem to like the idea too much, but she also thought it might've been better for the both of them anyways.

A sniff came from the mechanic before she started to speak. "W-Will you... be here in the morning?" He words were almost inaudible as he watched her lips, reading what she was speaking. And to think he was kissing those magnificent, plush pink lips not more than five minutes ago, and now things had majorly gone down the tube.

Placing a hesitated kiss on her forehead again, he exhaled sharply, her bangs slightly moving due to his breathing.

"O-of course... I'm always here for you, Win..."

Winry nodded, her heart gradually filling back up with her always present trust for him. She scooted closer to him, holding tightly onto his shirt. Edward did the same, albeit much more cautiously. Again, he feared of causing something bad to happen to her.

"Thank you..." She breathed before lulling into a heavy sleep, very much grateful for his words and actions, even if she didn't say it often. For him to say he'd always be there meant the world to her.

But when Winry was to awake the next morning, she'd find he'd gone against his word, and was nowhere to be found.

.

.

.

R & R~


	14. Chapter 14

_Wooo, short chapter, whoops. But sorry for the late update! School and other writing had me tied up, unable to keep writing this. My guess is that this'll be over in a few chapters or so? I dunno, I can't tell, lol._

* * *

It wasn't that she didn't trust him or his judgment anymore. It was waking up that was fear in itself. Had Ed really promised to be there when she woke up? Or did she just dream it all? Considering her recent mindset, the latter was very possible.

Or maybe all the events leading up to this moment was all a dream. She could've just imagined she came to Central with Edward. Perhaps she went by herself. A heavy shudder ran through her at the thought of coming back to this place at all. It was definitely the last thing she'd want to ever do.

Sitting up, Winry yawned and squinted her eyes from the blinding sunlight escaping into the room. She felt something sting at the back of her eyes again, quite possibly those tears again. Her blue irises glanced around the room, looking for some clue that might explain the sudden empty space next to her. Not to mention the empty promise Edward Elric left with her last night.

Something flat and white sat on the nearby nightstand. Extending her hand over the sheets, she grabbed at the loose paper and held it closer to read it better.

_Sorry Win, emergency at headquarters. I'll try to be back by this afternoon._

He didn't sign his name or anything, but left only the lone note. Somehow she thought she would feel a bit better after finding his whereabouts. She only felt even lonelier after reading the note.

Sighing, Winry let the paper flutter back to the ground, uncaring of how it would be handled now. Now she knew for sure Edward _had_ promised to be here when she awoke. It wasn't just some silly dream. But what could be so important that he'd need to leave her? Pouting, she figured he could've at least woke her up and let her come along... or something.

But then again, there was the whole issue of being a burden. She knew Ed and Al were busy and she didn't want to have any place with them that would only cause disruption.

Her stomach grumbled into the otherwise silent room and she couldn't help but start to sport a blush at the loudness of it.

"Oh be quiet..." She grumbled to herself, placing a hand to her front side. "I'll get something to eat soon." Winry swung her legs over the side of the bed, yawning again. But a thought passed by her as she made her way to a standing position. Did she really pack nothing but skirts and dresses? Groaning, Winry scuffled her feet towards her suitcase and soon popped it open. She found she had indeed packed skirts and dresses, aside from a jumpsuit she brought along just in case she needed to do any automail repairs. But she couldn't wear that around town, now could she?

Winry could feel a sense of defeat washing over her as she shimmied out of her dirty clothes, the fabric making a soft _thud_ upon impact with the floor. She was in Central, the place she had originally had problems... And now she was coming back with the easiest type of clothes to let it happen again? Slipping on her light blue tank top, Winry really wished she had packed along a pair of capris or something. But then again, she just threw clothes into a suitcase; paying no mind as to what went in.

Sliding on her jean skirt and additional button-up top, the defeat seemed to lessen a bit the more she put on. Not that she would walk out with all her clothes on if it made her feel better, but she felt more confident. She couldn't explain how or why, but it could've been the possibility that she was even here in Central. Winry had managed to overcome a bit of her fears and got on the train initially, which was a feat in itself.

Perhaps she _could_ go outside. Although she'd have to take it slow and definitely avoid dark alleyways. A small smile crept to her lips as she finished slipping on her shoes. She could do it! Besides, it wasn't like she was going very far. She'd just go down the street and snag some breakfast. Before she'd know it, she'd be back at the hotel, safe and sound.

Feeling the surge of confidence go through her veins, Winry grabbed a hold of her purse and soon left out the door.

* * *

Heavy footsteps could be heard as Edward Elric made his way hastily down a more or less abandoned street. The sounds of an empty suit of armor following in pursuit made even more noise as the two brothers sauntered through the road. Their stature was that of someone looking for something... or someone.

"Nii-san, just what is it you're doing?" Al called from behind, making clunking noises with every step. "Why did you leave Winry alone?" Edward halted his own pace upon mention of her name and his hands curled into tight fists.

"I'm..." He started but immediately stopped, as if switching to a new perspective. "She'll understand."

"Could you clue _me_ on what you're doing though?" The younger brother pleaded, still confused. "I'll follow you wherever you go, but I'd like to an idea of what we're looking for." Snapping his head back, Ed's amber eyes were wide and his face suddenly paled.

"W-Who ever said we're looking for something? We're going to Central Headquarters, you know that."

"But the building's on the other side of town."

'_Damn... He's onto me.'_

"Okay, so maybe we are looking for someone," Ed shrugged and continued his walking, purposely avoiding having to face his brother. Al was always good at reading people like an open book.

"Hm... Could you describe so I could help look for him?" Al requested, starting his pace again. Edward didn't particularly want to say this person's features. Just how many people in Central had green hair?

So instead, he shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed, stopping walking yet again. He really shouldn't beat around the bush with his brother. He's done that enough with him before and he didn't really want to make a habit of it.

He turned around, a fierce expression written on his face as his eyes unyieldingly met Al's. "I'm going after Envy." Knowing Al would explode with anger and confusion, Ed further stood his ground. "And I've already made my decision, so you won't be able to stop me."

Surprisingly, Alphonse kept calm and quiet about Ed's idea. He didn't move nor say a thing. But eventually, he took a step closer and tried hard to keep cool.

"I understand you're reasoning for it, Nii-san..." He started slowly, his own hands curling into fists. "But have you actually thought about Winry?"

Deadpanning, Ed couldn't help but throw his hands into the air. "Have I thought about Winry? Al, I'm doing this _for her!_ How the hell can I not be thinking of her when I'm going after him?"

"I know! I get you're doing this to get back at him; to right the wrong he's done!" Alphonse was growing louder and it was evident in his voice that he was getting upset. However, he was trying to be calm and collected about all this, as hard as it was. "But what good will that do if you get hurt?"

Ed did calculate the chance of him getting hurt, but he didn't really think about death. He was hoping he'd just sock Envy a few times and teach him a lesson. It wouldn't be that easy though. Envy _hated_ him with a burning passion and he himself wouldn't rest until the alchemist was dead.

But it just didn't sit right with him knowing Winry couldn't ever step out of her house with the fear of that green-haired bastard around, just waiting to take advantage of her again.

"I said I'd protect her," was all Ed replied with, now bringing his ashamed gaze to the ground. "And that means I'll do whatever it takes."

He turned around and continued walking, now leaving his brother to fall far behind. He would find Envy and tear him a new one and more, even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Winry had decided to eat her meal at the small café down the street, just to try being out and alone as a new thing. With so many people around, she figured she'd have no problems otherwise. At least this time, she carried a wrench in her purse, just for good measure.

Seeing a familiar blonde head, a small smile grew on her face as she waved him over.

"Ed!" She breathed, happy to see him. "You're back so early!" He managed to give her a smile back as he nodded.

"Yeah, it went quicker than expected," he explained, holding out a hand. "We should get you back to the hotel."

"Eh? I guess we could go back..."

"I just worry about you, is all..." He replied, a faint pink tugging at his cheeks. "It'll just be safer back in our room." Agreeing, Winry nodded and took his hand to stand up, making sure she left a small tip on the table. Giving him a brighter smile, she didn't let go of his hand as they walked back to the hotel. She talked animatedly, explaining different things she saw and heard while at the café and how she'd been missing out on so much back in Risembool.

He only nodded in understanding, as if listening. But for a short moment, an all-too familiar smirk grew on his lips; the only thing in his mind was the second victory over a certain alchemist.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

_Bah... Rushed ending is rushed. Not to mention fail... I know Envy can't be beaten that quickly, but I am soooo freaking tired right now and I just wanted to get this story finished. [/sadness] Although I'm very glad this story is over. YES, this chapter is the last one. Although I'm going to mention this now that at one point or another, I'm going to rewrite the other chapters that are still in first person. I'm going to rewrite them to appropriate third person, like I usually do, so make sure to check in once in a while to read the new and updated *new* chapters! :) Thanks for sticking with me for so long!_

* * *

"Goddammit, why is it always so difficult to find a homunculus?" Ed hissed, his footsteps growing louder and more insistent. He knew this wouldn't be an easy thing, considering Envy was a shape shifter. At least some sort of clue would help him, but the activities of the homunculi as of late had been minimal. Sure, it had been suspicious, but then again, the quiet meant at least some bit of piece.

"Maybe we should go back then," Alphonse suggested, his loud, clunky steps growing quieter as well. "It's been a few hours and Winry's probably awake now." The blonde alchemist froze at that comment, apparently not taking that little idea into consideration.

"Right..." He awkwardly spoke, pivoting his feet to turn around quite quickly. Boy, just how much would Winry bash his head in at the fact she woke up alone regardless of promising he'd be there. He _did_ leave a note, but it was a pretty intense moment the previous night when he made that promise. Not to mention he was one to keep his word regardless.

"I wonder if she's okay," Al mumbled, following behind him as he had just done before. Edward had wanted to roll his eyes at the statement, possibly adding, 'She's fine. She's Winry Rockbell.' With a wrench in her hand, there would be nothing she couldn't do. And he _knew_ she brought her wrench along this time; he watched her put it in her bag.

Although, considering her recent state, would she really have the guts to fight back? Somehow, as images of her on the ground being forced by Envy again, they didn't sit well and he immediately got nauseous. That bad feeling he got in his stomach when something went wrong was bubbling up again and he quickly decided it'd be best to start a full sprint back to the hotel.

He just wished she would still be there when he got back. Although, if she had stayed in the hotel like he hoped she would, she'd be okay.

* * *

A soft click of the lock on the door made Winry turn around to see what her dear friend had done.

"Ed, why did you lock the door?" The mechanic asked nonchalantly. She was a bit confused why he had done it, but she didn't question it so much. After all, it was just a lock.

"Oh, well..." He started, shrugging a bit. "We wouldn't want people to bother us." Raising another brow, she tilted her head, growing even more confused.

"People would bother us? No one's ever knocked at the door any other time we've stayed at a hotel."

The boy felt his façade slipping as she continually questioned his actions. Was it too much to ask that she remained quiet preceding the events to come? He would be perfectly fine with her kicking and screaming when he would try to make a move on her later – in fact, he would prefer it – but now he didn't want her to suspect anything.

"I just want us to have some peace and quiet, is all..." He told her in a falsely low voice, forcing a small smile to get on her good side. Winry seemed to take the bait and she turned a deep red as her eyes darted to the side. Still, she held a small smile of her own on her features as her hands kept folded together in front of her.

"Hey Ed..." She started softly.

"Hm?" He responded, folding his arms. He had to fight a shudder back at the fact she was being so tender with him. He _wasn't_ Edward Elric. He was Envy, cold-blooded homunculus who wanted nothing more than to destroy the real Edward Elric from within – from his heart. He knew if he harmed this girl of his one more time, he'd be dead on the inside. The monster had to hold back a sneer at the thought of his dastardly plan.

"Thank you."

"... For what?"

"You've... helped me greatly since you went back to Risembool. I don't think I'll ever be completely back to normal, but... you've showed me the brighter side of things," Winry spoke softly, her voice scratching occasionally. Her hands clasped even tighter together, showing him she was very nervous. "I know I sound cheesy, but I just wanted to thank-" He abruptly cut her off with a hug, although both interpreted for different reasons. Winry thought he was doing it out of the kindness of his heart, whereas Envy was just trying to get her to shut up. All this sappy talk was making him nauseous.

He forced a kiss to her lips, taking no time to shuffle them back towards the bed. Winry's cheeks grew very hot at the sudden forcefulness of his kiss as well as almost instinctively shoved him away. Last time she had someone forced onto her like this was the time she wished she could forget. Perhaps the fact it was Ed made her worries go away and manage to melt into his embrace.

A sudden push to the bed made him fall on top of her, one of his knees between her legs. They were still kissing and Envy was growing more irritated with how slow this was going. He didn't want a casual thing; he wanted screaming and cries for help!

Pulling away, he managed to sport a smirk on his face, allowing his eyes to temporarily flicker back to purple. Winry's blue eyes fluttered back open, half-dazed at first only to snap completely open at the new color change.

"What's wrong, _Winry?_" He asked coyly, emphasizing her name while a hand moved to brush stray blond tendrils from her face. "Don't you want to be with me?" His sneer grew wider as her face twisted in horror.

"Y-you're not Ed!" She screeched, forcing her hands to his chest to push him off. Just like last time, however, she had no luck.

"Tch, no shit." He scoffed, quickly taking her hands off his front side to slam them back down by her head. She squirmed in her spot, thrashing around while Envy lowered himself just a bit closer to scare her further. "Did you really think you'd be safe in Central?"

"I-I trust Edward!" She whimpered, not giving up in her attempts to get out of his grasp. "He told me he'd help!"

"And look where he's at now?"

Winry froze in her spot, taking in the point he brought up. Ed had promised to be there for her when she awoke, only resulting in him nowhere to be found. If he had stayed in one spot, would she be in this situation right now? Or would Envy just try to find her later, eventually resulting in the same end.

Her lashes grew heavy with tears and she let her eyes clothes. She still trusted Ed, however if this was bound to happen again eventually, why should she fight it.

"Ah, you're not making this good, woman," Envy scoffed, just now reverting back to his normal state. Releasing a shuddering breath, she shook her head.

"W-What's the point...?" She sighed, going limp in his arms. She still did her best though to breaking out into hysterical sobbing. Again, she questioned why she had to cry like that? _What was the point?_ No doubt Ed nor anyone else would be close to save her.

Envy hummed in amusement as he released his grasp on her wrists, noting she didn't fight back nor want to escape anymore. He let his fingers drift lower, to her button-up shirt and begin to hastily rip the small plastic knobs from their accompanying holes. "Heh... Layers of clothes won't do you any good." Just like his words, he slipped his hand up her shirt to grasp at one of her breasts, squeezing it hard to cause a painful gasp to escape her.

Memories of the first time slipped back into her head, seeing and hearing the experience all over again. She still felt dirty and defiled this time around, but at least people wouldn't see her out in the open.

A quick rip of her tank top showed the mechanic just how much time she had left, since she was being left with less and less clothing with each passing moment. This seemed to go quicker than the last time; or maybe things were just being slowed down because it was her first time ever.

She started to squirm again instinctively, unable force herself away from his grip. He feasted on her mouth again while roaming his hands over her curvy sides, still smirking at how broken she was becoming. The alchemist was going to have a field day when he discovered what happened _again._

_Knock knock_, as if on cue, someone was at the door and judging by the loudness and additional yells, it was not hard to know who it was.

"Winry! Winry, are you in there?" The real Edward called out, pounding on the door. Scowling, Envy grabbed her shoulders tightly, drawing blood.

"You bitch, you told him!"

She winced in great pain, tears stinging at her eyes. "H-How could've I? We we're in different places!" He slapped her across the cheek hard, a bright red welt soon appearing. She gasped again, tasting a bitter copper taste in her mouth. It must've been blood, was the mundane thought in her head as she hoarsely called out for the alchemist on the other side of the door. "E-Edward, please help me!"

A bright light from the entryway startled them both for a moment, temporarily halting Envy's terrible onslaught of attacks. But upon her struggling again, he slapped her again to get her to still, calling her names while getting her to shut up.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Ed roared, clapping his hands together then quickly changing his automail to the familiar blade. He darted forward to attack the homunculus, surprisingly getting a deep scratch into his arm as he lunged and attacked. Envy, in his own pain, fell back from his spot over the mechanic and his eyes grew wide.

"You practically asked for her to be raped again, Fullmetal!" He taunted, his wound healing up quickly as he spoke. "You left her alone here in Central of all places!"

Ed froze in his spot, feeling that nausea and guilt rise back into his stomach. He _was_ right. He never should have brought her to Central at all.

"Why are you hurting her?" He yelled, lunging again at the monster. "It's me you want!" In a quick moment, Envy managed to grab the alchemist's arm and hold it there in front of both of them, that terribly annoying sneer growing wider on his face.

"You just answered your own question," he scoffed slyly. "I know that bitch means too much to you. What's better than attacking the heart?" Edward's face dropped at the comment. It was now that he could feel his resolve slipping, only wanting to stop fighting Envy and do nothing but apologize to the beat-up girl on the bed. Hell, as if she'd forgive him anyways...

But a thought passed through him again at the mention of a heart. His amber eyes grew wide and in a quick minute, he snapped his hands away from him again and landed a blow directly into his sternum, in the middle of the homunculus's chest. He could feel the monster's organs trying to force his automail arm due to the regeneration, but he pushed himself to grab for the thing that kept him alive – Envy's own 'heart'.

Scowling, although still a bit impressed with how he managed to get him so quickly, Ed latched onto Envy's philosopher's stone.

"Leave her the fuck alone," he spat, nothing but hatred burning in his eyes and laced in his voice. Envy's previously amused expression fell to an angered one, now disappointed that he let the Fullmetal brat of all people take him down.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll rip the stone right out of you," Edward replied harshly, fisting his hand tighter around the object within. "I'm making a damn compromise with you. Leave Winry alone and I'll let you go." Even to tempt things a bit, he tugged on the stone a bit, watching as parts of Envy started to degenerate away. "Even though I don't want you to fucking live after what you've done to her."

Silence swept through the room as Envy glanced back at the bleeding blond on the other side of the room, clinging lose blankets to her slightly naked form. _'... Damn...'_ He thought. Perhaps the first time was enough to strike fear in the alchemist's heart. Although he desperately didn't want to admit it, the second might've been pushing it.

"Get your hand out of my chest," he scowled, now eyeballing the door. Ed didn't need to hear anything else from the monster, as his purple irises showed very regretful defeat. "Goddammit, you're such a stupid human." Edward pulled his hand out, the stone still intact inside Envy. "You're going to regret letting me go, Fullmetal shrimp."

Ed paid no mind to Envy's hasty exit, as the only thing he worried about was his friend, the woman he pledged his love to nearby. She looked at him with big, almost scared eyes as she hugged the blankets closer.

"W-Winry..." He stuttered, even feeling ashamed for calling her out. He left her for Envy all over again. How did he deserve to even say her name?

But what surprised him the most was the tired, but still true smile she tried to give him. The tears were visible on her cheeks while she tried to wipe away with her hand.

"T-Thank you..." Was all she said at first, keeping very quiet. "I-If you hadn't been here..."

"I _should've _been here in the first place."

Another silence swept over the two, leaving Ed to fidget uncomfortably in his spot. As much as he wanted to leave or get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, he knew neither situation would end well.

"I love you..." She mumbled, still forcing that smile. Snapping his head up, he couldn't help but look at her incredulously. How could she say that after all that happened?

"W-Winry, y-you can't..."

"I do though," she said, her cheeks a bit red, not just from the previous beatings. "Do you love me?"

Was there even a need to answer? She knew the answer anyways. He nodded stiffly, forcing a swallow.

"I do... For now and forever."

"Then we should have no problem... Right?"

"Winry..."

While trying to keep herself covered up, she extended one of her hands out to him, not minding the slight tremble she still had from the events from just moments ago. He still felt like crap for what he had done, or lack thereof, but he still reached out as well, taking that hand that he always trusted.

Perhaps this time around, she'd be the one to make things right again.

.

.

.


End file.
